I Know I Just Your Partner Sex
by Kim Eun Seob
Summary: Asking UP! Tidakkah Yunho mulai kecanduan dengan sex nya dengan Jaejoong? Bukankah jika dia mau dia bisa saja meminta wanita lain atau namja lain, ahhh bahkan Ahra kekasihnya untuk memuaskan nafsu nya?. Atau ada sesuatu yang dia rahasiakan dari Jaejoong?. Hanya Yunho dan Tuhan yang tahu. Yunjae/Yaoi NC17 /MPREG/DLDR/RNR
1. Chapter 1

**I Know I Just Your Partner Sex**

**Chapter 1**

**Cast:**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**And Others Cast**

**Warning**

**Yaoi/BL**

**NC 17+**

**MPREG**

**Under 17, go away please….**

**DLDR**

**RNR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tampak seorang namja cantik yang tengah menikmati semilir angin yang membelai lembut rabutnya, memberi ketenangan demi hatinya yang berantakkan. Namja cantik itu tengah berbaring nyaman direrumputan atau tepatnya taman belakang SHINKI UNIVERSITY.

Ya, dia adalah seorang mahasiswa di Universitas ternama ini. Universitas ini berisikan ribuan mahasiswa terpandang dan terhormat, atau kita bisa menyebut mereka berasal dari keturunan kaya raya. Sedangkan dia hanyalah anak seorang pembantu. Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi mahasiswa di Universitas elit ini? Jawabannya adalah…. Dia pintar dan mendapatkan **kehormatan** untuk menerima beasiswa dari PEMILIK universitas ini atau anak Pemilik universitas ini?.

Jaejoong POV

Aku Kim Jaejoong. Mahasiswa semester 5 diUniversitas elit yang bisa disebut "SHINKI UNIVERSITY". Aku benci, harusnya aku bahagia berada disini. Mendapat beasiswa. Tapi, tak ada **Kehormatan** untukku. Tetap saja aku anak seorang pembantu yang membuatku di bully oleh beberapa mahasiswa disini. Aku benci, aku sakit hati. Tapi, aku tak bisa melawan. Aku berada dibawah kendali seorang yang bodohnya lagi 'Aku Cintai'.

Jung Yunho. Dia yang membawaku kedalam kesakitan batin ini. Dia anak pemilik Universitas ini, atau kalian pasti mengerti betapa berkuasanya dia. Apalagi orang tua ku yang telah belasan tahun mengabdi pada keluarganya. AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHH dia memaksaku merasakan sakit ini. Aku benci… Tapi gilanya lagi….. Kenapa sekarang aku berbalik mencintainya?. Dan aku mulai merasakannya beberapa bulan ini.

FLASHBACK to 2,5 years ago

"Joongie! Eomma punya berita baik untukmu" eomma berseru begitu semangat dikamarku yang mungkin sangat kecil ini.

"Ige mwoya? Apa eomma akan menikah lagi?" jailku.

PLAK

"Awww" ringisku saat eomma ku menggeplakkan amplop ditangannya. "Aiisssshhh…Miaaan"

"Makanya jangan bicara sembarangan" jewer eomma pada telingaku. "Kau tahu Joongie? Kau mendapat beasiswa di Shinki University! Yeeeaaaayyyyyyy" girangnya. Wajar jika dia begitu bahagia, karna mendapatkan beasiswa berarti dia tak perlu berhutang sana-sini lagi. andai Appa ku masih ada, pasti dia sudah ikut bahagia bersama eomma. Tapi, Tuhan mengambilnya 7 bulan yang lalu dalam sebuah kecelakaan saat menjadi supir di keluarga Jung.

"Tunggu! Ba- bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Ini permintaan Tuan muda Yunho. Dia bilang dia kasihan jika kau yang slalu mendapat peringkat di sekolah sampai tidak lanjut ke bangku kuliahan. Ahhh… mereka baik sekali bukan?" eomma tampak begitu bahagia, aku juga turut bahagia kalau sudah begini.

"Ya ampun. Eomma jangan terlalu girang begitu. Nanti malah menangis" aku jadi ingat mitos orang tua dulu.

"Ya ya y. Oh ya, besok kau akan dijemput supir keluarga Jung untuk langsung ke Shinki"

"MWO? BESOK?" yang benar saja, aku belum siap baju apapun. Oh My God. Aku baru ingat kalau Shinki University itu memang selalu berjalan lebih cepat dari yang lain.

"Tentu saja. Sudah, eomma harus segera ke kediaman Jung. Eomma harus kerja lagi"

"Eomma tidak makan dulu?" yah, dia sudah lari keluar dengan meninggalkan amplop penerimaan mahasiswa baru itu padaku. Kasihan eomma.

Jujur saja, aku tidak begitu tertarik untuk berkuliah. Aku malah sudah mendaftar kerja ke beberapa tempat. Aku pikir, sudah waktunya aku menggantikan eomma untuk bekerja. Dia sudah terlalu tua untukku di umurnya yang menginjak 50 tahun itu. Tapi ada yang aneh disini. Entahlah, ada yang berbeda. Biaya yang mereka tawarkan perbulannya untukku sangat besar. Ahhhh….. sudahlah, yang penting eomma berhenti bekerja. Bagiku itu sudah cukup.

Keesokan harinya. Benar saja, eomma tak bekerja lagi. Dia bilang dia sudah dipensiunkan. Aku menjalani aktivitasku sebagai seorang mahasiswa lalu diantar pulang lagi oleh supir keluarga Jung. Banyak mahasiswa yang menatapku iri. Padahal mereka tidak tahu, kalau aku hanyalah seorang anak pembantu.

"Tuan muda Yunho ingin bertemu dengan anda"

"Oh baiklah. Antarkan aku padanya" dan mobil pun melaju menuju kediaman JUNG.

Aku sudah tak terkejut lagi saat menjambangi istana JUNG ini. Waktu kecil aku juga pernah beberapa kali kesini. Walaupun aku tak pernah bertemu Tuan muda Yunho. Tapi, anehnya mereka bilang Yunho sering melihatku. Ahhh, mungkin dia tak sengaja melihatku. Dengan perintah pelayan rumah ini, aku pun sudah berada dikamar seorang Jung Yunho yang bahkan lebih besar dari rumah kami.

Ku lihat dia tengah berdiri dibalik jendela yang merupakan kaca tembus pandang keluar itu. Sangat tinggi. Kemungkinan wajahnya juga terawat. Biasanya orang kaya seperti itu kan. Sudah tidak diragukan lagi.

"Chogiyooo… Ana tuan muda Yunho?" tanyaku sopan.

"Ne" suaranya benar-benar berat.

"Eumm… ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" seketika itu juga dia berbalik menatapku, lalu duduk di kasur empuk nan mahalnya itu. Jujur, dia sangat tampan. Tapi, aku tidak tertarik padanya. Mungkin aku memang gay, jadi bukan karna gender, tepatnya aku sudah punya kekasih yang juga bisa dibilang kaya itu. Bahkan demi selalu disampingku, dia juga mendaftar di Universitas milik JUNG ini.

"Duduk disini!" dia menepuk tempat kosong disampingnya. Dan aku menurut.

"Eumm… aku tak melihatmu tadi di kampus. Apa kau tidak ikut OSPEK?" tanyaku ramah. Sementara dia tersenyum singkat atau menyeringai?.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Dan apa kau sudah membaca peraturan yang ada dalam amplop itu?"

"Ne"

"Kau mulai kuliah dan sekaligus 'bekerja' hari ini"

"Baiklah. Apa yang harus kukerjakan dirumah ini?" dia tertawa. Tapi jujur saja, tawanya menyeramkan.

"Kau tidak bekerja dirumah ini. Hanya dikamar ini"

"Owwhhh aku membersihkan kamarmu?"

"Tepatnya lagi …" dia mendekatiku dan menggenggam lembut tanganku dan berbisik ditelingaku. "membersihkan tubuhku dengan tubuhmu" dan lidahnya menjilat telingaku seduktif. Seketika itu juga aku langsung menghindarinya.

"Maaf. Apa maksudmu tuan muda? Kenapa anda melakukan hal memalukan seperti tadi?" aku sudah siap-siap membuka pintu jika dia melakukan hal gila seperti tadi lagi.

"Dengar. Kau sudah menandatangani kontrak itu. Dan itu akan berakhir sampai aku bosan denganmu. Jadi jangan membuat masalah, atau kubunuh eomma mu?"

"Mwo? aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mengatakan hal sekeji itu tuan. Maaf aku harus pergi. Jika aku harus menjual tubuhku hanya untuk bisa kuliah, seumur hidup pun, aku tak akan pernah rela" aku pun hendak keluar dari kamarnya.

KLEK

CKLEK

'sial, ada yang mengunci dari luar. I- ini sudah direncanakan?. Anniyooo… eomma, Hyunniee… tolong aku'aku membatin dan dengan bodohnya terus mencoba membuka pintu ini, sampai suaranya kembali menginterupsi ku.

"Kau lebih kejam Kim Jaejoong. Bagaimana bisa kau santai-santai saja saat aku ingin membunuh eomma mu? Anak nakal, eoh?" dia mengurungku dengan kedua tangannya dan menatapku tajam dengan matanya yang bak musang itu.

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya. Aku akan melaporkan kalian ke polisi" ucapku dengan napas memburu saat tanganku terus menepis tangannya yang mencoba menggerayangiku. Anehnya, dia berjalan ke kasurnya lagi dan menekan sebuah tombol dekat meja nakasnya. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian.

Drrrtttt drrrrrttttt

"Yeobeosseyoo eomma?"

"Joongiee hiks hiks" aku kaget saat mendengar suara eomma samar-samar di ponsel dengan suara yang tak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja.

"Eomma wae?" tanyaku khawatir. Sesekali ku lihat Yunho yang menatapku intens.

"Maaf apa anda keluarga pasien?" sebuah suara yang sepertinya menggunakan ponsel eommaku.

"pasien?" aku sangat terkejut mendengarnya. "A- ada apa dengan eomma ku?" aku menatap tajam pada Yunho yang tertawa melihat wajah khawatirku ini. 'sial'.

"Ne, eomma anda mengalami kecelakaan tadi. Tapi, anda tenang saja karna biaya administrasinya sudah dibayar oleh keluarga Jung. Ibu anda ingin anda kesini, makanya dia terus memanggil nama anda saat sadar"

"Baik aku akan kesana"

BIP

"Kau- kau melakukannya?" aku benar-benar curiga dengannya.

"Menurutmu? Dengar Kim Jaejoong. Aku tak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku. Atau kau ingin melihat mayat eomma mu besok hari?"

"hiks hiks ba-bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya? dia yang mengabdi padamu belasan tahun, kenapa kau setega itu?" aku berteriak histeris dihadapannya.

"Tapi, aku membayarnya. Kau juga ku bayar. Bagiku itu setimpal"

PLAK

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seolah aku ini namja murahan?" geramku setelah menamparnya keras.

"Seberapa mahal dirimu yang lemah ini eoh?"

"akh" dengan tatapan tajamnya yang menghunus jantungku, dia menarikku hingga aku terjungkal ke kasur.

Dengan begitu mudah bak orang yang sudah berpengalaman, dia melucuti kemeja dan semua yang melekat ditubuhku hingga aku naked dan full dengan kissmark yang dibuatnya di seluruh bagian depan tubuhku. Bibirku sakit, bahkan aku bisa merasakan asin darah dimulutku. Aku tak bisa melawan, dia mengikat tanganku di kepala ranjang. Aku benar-benar pasrah. Toh dia sudah melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya juga, dan aku tak akan bisa berlari kemana-mana.

JLEB

"AARRRGGGHHHH" pekikku saat dia memasukkan paksa juniornya ke single hole ku. "sa- sakit hiks hiks hentikan Yun jebaaalll akh hiks" tapi dia terus berusaha memasukkan seluruh batang juniornya itu kedalam lubangku. Dan akhirnya dia memiliki tubuhku seutuhnya.

PLUK

Dengan kasar, dia melemparkan ATM ke tubuhku yang kaku tak bergerak setelah dia selesai menghujam tubuhku yang kini full cairan putih milikku. Cairannya juga memencar di tubuhku bahkan muncrat ke wajahku setelah dia melepaskan kondomnya. Air mataku kering sudah. Dia melakukannya beronde-ronde, berjam-jam. Sungguh tubuhku kram, apalagi bagian bawahku. Aku yakin, ada darah disana.

"Itu ATM dariku. Pin nya tanggal dan bulan lahirmu. Ada 10 juta won disana. Kau bisa meminta lagi jika kau mau. Ahhh, aku akan terus memanggilmu jika aku ingin. Dan, tenang saja, aku tak akan memberitahu ini pada pacarmu yang sok berwibawa itu. Menjijikan" dia pun meninggalkanku dikamar ini.

Dan saat itu lah…. Hidup yang bodoh ini dimulai.

FLASHBACK OFF

Aku bahkan berkali-kali mencoba bunuh diri. Tapi, entah kenapa selalu ada yang menggagalkannya. Entah itu orang asing atau bahkan suruhan-suruhan JUNG yang selalu menguntitku.

Jaejoong POV END

.

.

.

"eunnggghhh… jangan menggangguku Hyunniee" sedikit terusik saat sebuah pelukan erat mengusik tidur Jaejoong di taman itu.

"Wae? Tidak suka kupeluk? Huftz" HyunJoong berpura-pura marah, namun tangannya tak juga berpindah dari pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

"Baboo… Hyunnieee saranghae" entah jujur dari hatinya atau tidak.

"Nadooo BabyJoongie"

CHU~~~

Dengan santai, Jaejoong malah melesakkan kepalanya dileher HyunJoong, dengan tubuh yang sedikit menimpa tubuh HyunJoong. HyunJoong yang memang senang saat Jaejoong bermanja-manja padanya, hanya mengelus lembut surai hitam panjang sebahu kekasihnya itu.

Tak sadarkah mereka ada yang melihat mereka murka?. Seolah tak suka barang miliknya disentuh orang lain. Namun, bukankah dia yang membuat perjanjian sendiri?.

'**KAU MILIKKU SAAT DENGANKU. DAN MILIK HYUNJOONG JIKA DILUAR RUMAH INI**'

.

.

.

"Jung Yunho! Kau ini dengar aku tidak sih?" geram Ahra yang merupakan tunangan Jung Yunho. Yunho pun mengalihkan pandangannya malas ke Ahra.

"Wae?" tanyanya datar.

"Menurutmu tas mana yang cocok untukku? Aku bingung" Ahra mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Chagiiiieeee dengarkan aku, ne! tas manapun, asal kau yang memakainya, semuanya pasti jadi sempurna ditubuhmu yan sexy itu" Yunho berbisik seduktif saat menyebut kata sexy. Ahra terlihat merona malu mendengarnya.

"Aku akan mengurangi jatahmu jika ka uterus menggodaku?" ancam Ahra. Sungguh tak menakutkan sama sekali untuk Yunho.

"Jeongmalyo? Ahhh… kalau begitu akan sering-sering jajan diluar" seringai Yunho keluar.

"MWO? Kubunuh kau!" Ahra mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho yang tadi berpindah duduk disampingnya.

.

.

.

"Kim Jaejoong! Kerumahku sekarang juga!" Yunho menggeram saat Jaejoong kabur saat supir JUNG menjemputnya.

"Yunho! Aku sedang merayakan ulang tahun HyunJoong. Kuharap kau mengerti"

BIP

"YAK! Aissshshhh ahhh sial!" dengan kesal Yunho menghantamkan lampu tidur di meja nakas ke pintu.

"Berani-beraninya kau menolakku? Baik, bersenang-senaglah dengan si Babo itu. Setelah itu, kupastikan kau mati dibawahku" Yunho bicara sendiri dengan Ponselnya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang dia lihat di ponsel itu.

Tidakkah Yunho mulai kecanduan dengan sex nya dengan Jaejoong? Bukankah jika dia mau dia bisa saja meminta wanita lain atau namja lain, ahhh bahkan Ahra kekasihnya untuk memuaskan nafsu nya?. Atau ada sesuatu yang dia rahasiakan dari Jaejong?. Hanya Yunho dan Tuhan yang tahu.

TBC ….

Ahhhh…. Bawa ff baru lagi?

ENG ING EEEEIIINNGGGG "?  
kwkwkkwkwk

Yang baca … mohon review nya ne! ^_^"? …


	2. Chapter 2

**I Know I Just Your Partner Sex**

**Chapter 1 'previous'**

"Berani-beraninya kau menolakku? Baik, bersenang-senaglah dengan si Babo itu. Setelah itu, kupastikan kau mati dibawahku" Yunho bicara sendiri dengan Ponselnya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang dia lihat di ponsel itu.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

**Cast:**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**And Others Cast**

**Warning**

**Yaoi/BL**

**NC 17+**

**MPREG**

**Under 17, go away please….**

**DLDR**

**RNR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh Tuan Jaejoong. Lebih baik langsung ke kamar Tuan muda saja. Dia sepertinya sedang marah sekarang" lapor salah satu pelayan di kediaman Jung saat Jaejoong datang terlambat. Hampir tengah malam. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan menuju kamar Yunho.

"Eh? Jae? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa Yunho mendadak minta di ajarkan lagi?" Eomma Jung/Mrs. Jung yang diberitahu Yunho kalau Jaejoong adalah 'tutor' nya hanya geleng-geleng saat tahu Yunho yang sering meminta Jaejoong mengajarinya belajar. Didekatinya Jaejoong yang hampir membuka pintu kamar Yunho. "Apa dia begitu bodoh Jae? Padahal waktu sekolah, dia selalu mendapat nilai terbaik disekolah. Aneh" selidiknya.

"Ah- Jeongmalyo? Eummm … Mungkin ujian semester di Universitas lebih berat daripada waktu sekolah ahjumma" jawab Jaejoong tak nyaman.

"Ya! Asalkan Yunho suka, terserah dia mau apa. Lebih baik tidur disini saja Jae. Ahjumma tak enak pada eomma mu, jika kau pulang terus lewat tengah malam" Mrs. Jung memang sering mendengar jawaban dari Yunho kalau 'Jaejoong sudah pulang tengah malam tadi' dengan wajah santainya.

"Mian jika ahjumma khawatir. Tapi aku lebih khawatir jika meninggalkan eomma sendirian"

"Kalau begitu jangan mau disuruh Yunho datang jam segini. Apa perlu ahjumma memarahinya?" geram .

"Gwaencana ahjumma. A-"

CKLEK

"Dia akan tidur disini malam ini. Jadi eomma tak perlu khawatir" Yunho menarik Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"YAK! Jangan tidur terlalu malam!" pekik didepan pintu kamar anaknya.

Mungkin suara bisa didengar oleh 2 orang dalam kamar itu, tapi tak akan bisa mendengar apapun dari kamar itu. Yunho sudah mengatur kamarnya menjadi kedap suara. Pintar bukan. Dan apa yang dilakukannya pada Jaejoong?.

PLAK

'Lagi… kau menamparku lagi Yun. Selalu begini, setiap aku terlambat' batin Jaejoong lirih.

"Akh" pekik Jaejoong saat Yunho menjambak rambutnya kasar. Tangan Yunho membelai sisi leher Jaejoong yang terlihat jelas. Jujur, dia sangat takut. Tapi, inilah Jung Yunho yang di agung-agungkan berpredikat baik oleh orang lain. Mungkin hanya aku dan anak buahnya yang tahu.

"Berani sekali kau? Eoh? Bosan hidup? HAH?" teriak Yunho di kata terakhirnya tepat ditelinga Jaejoong. "KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA HAH?"

BRAK

"AKH" ringis Jaejoong saat Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya ke lantai, hingga rusuk belakangnya membentur pegangan kursi yang kini hancur akibat hempasan keras tubuh Jaejoong itu.

"Baju apa yang pakai? Baju Couple? Menjijikan" desis Yunho yang berdiri angkuh didepan Jaejoong yang sulit berdiri karna sakit ditubuhnya.

SRAK

"YUN!" Jaejoong membelalak tak percaya saat Yunho merobek kaosnya yang bertuliskan nama '**Hyunnie-Joongie**'.

"Wae? Tidak suka eoh?" sinis Yunho saat Jaejoong berusaha menahan tangannya.

PLAK

SRAK

SRAK

SRAK

"hiks hiks wae Yun? Hiks WAE?" Jaejoong tak kuasa menahan air matanya merasakan sakit dipipi atau **hatinya**? Saat Yunho menampar pipinya 'lagi' dan merobek baju yang telah terlepas dari tubuh Jaejoong itu menjadi helaian-helaian berupa sobekan.

"Ini hukuman jika kau membangkangku!"

"Akh anggghhhh eummmpphhh engghhhh" erang Jaejoong saat Yunho langsung menggigit bibirnya dan mengeksplor isi dalam mulutnya.

"Aku eummmppphhh tidak sukammmppphhh kaummmpphhh melanggar perintahku" tegas Yunho yang bicara dengan kulumannya yang tak berhenti dimulut Jaejoong.

"Hmmpppssss hikkksss eummmppphhhsss" Jaejoong tak sanggup lagi bernafas dan tangannya terus berusaha mendorong Yunho menjauh darinya.

Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya 'memakan' mulut Jaejoong dan seketika libidonya langsung meningkat saat melihat Jaejoong yang ngos-ngosan meraup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dengan mulut yang terbuka. Dengan kasar diseretnya Jaejoong menuju kasurnya yang tak bisa dibilang dekat dengan tempat mereka tadi.

"Akh sakit Yun hiks hiks AKH YUN!" Jaejoong terus berteriak kesakitan saat merasakan kulit bagian tubuh atasnya bergesekkan dengan pecahan kaca lampu yang belum dibersihkan Yunho.

BRAK

Dengan cepat Yunho melempar Jaejoong ke atas kasurnya, membuat Jaejoong semakin kesakitan. Dilepaskannya celana Jaejoong hingga kini Jaejoong full naked. Tanpa berpikir seperti orang kesetanan Yunho langsung menindih Jaejoong. Dan dengan mudah, pecahan lampu yang masih menempel di sisi belakang Jaejoong semakin masuk menembus daging Jaejoong akibat tekanan tubuh Yunho.

"ARRRGGHHH Sumpah Yun sakit YUN! AAkkhhhsss hikks kumohon Yun hentikan AAAKKH!" Jaejoong benar-benar merasa malaikat kematian mendekat padanya. Tangisannya menggema di kamar Yunho. Namun, sepertinya Yunho **tak peduli**.

"eummpphhh" Yunho begitu menikmati kegiatannya mencium, menjilat, menggigit, dan menghisap kuat leher jenjang Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa focus pada pecahan yang terus membuat luka lebar. Ahhh.. sepertinya pecahan kaca itu masuk seutuhnya ketubuh Jaejoong.

"Akhhhsss" pekik Jaejoong disela tangisnya saat Yunho menggigit lehernya hingga menembus kulit lehernya. Bahkan tanpa sadar jari-jari Jaejoong telah menggenggam erat lengan Yunho yang berotot itu.

"Sakit?" tanya Yunho yang menatap wajah Jaejoong yang memucat itu.

"Sakit Yun sungguh. Hikkss pecahan lampu itu menembus kulitku Yun hiks hiks. Ku mohon-"

"Ini pelajaran untukmu. Arasseo? Maaf! Aku tak bisa berhenti"

"Annggghhh" erang Jaejoong saat Yunho membuat kissmark di dadanya. Bibir hati itu menghisap nipple Jaejoong keras. Giginya menggigit nipple itu hingga berdarah, lalu lidahnya akan menjilat darah itu. SADIS bukan?. Jaejoong hanya bisa menancapkan kuku-kukunya di lengan Yunho. Itupun dia tak sadar. Tak seperti Yunho.

"Aku suka teriakan histerismu. Saat itu, kau benar-benar seperti anjing yang tengah dikeroyok untuk dibunuh" Yunho menatap tajam kedalam mata sendu Jaejoong. Sungguh rasanya Jaejoong ingin mati saat ini juga. Yunho perlahan turun dari kasur menuju kotak sex toysnya dilemari.

"Apa kau suka ini?" Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya yang mengacungkan vibrator besar yang lebih besar dari junior Yunho.

"ANDWAE ANDWAE YUN! hiks hiks" Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketakutan melihat benda itu. Tubuhnya dengan susah payah mendur kebelakang, hingga Yunho duduk didepannya sambil menekan tombol max di remote vibrator itu.

"Kau tahu kan Jae! aku tak suka jika kau melanggar perintahku?" Yunho akan memasukkan vibrator berbentuk penis itu ke rectum Jaejoong, tapi dengan cepat Jaejoong menahan tangan Yunho. Yunho menyeringai.

"Jangan Yun. Aku tidak bisa. Aku takut Yun. Shireoyoo" cicit Jaejoong saat menatap mata Yunho.

"Tapi kau harus merasakannya"

Dengan mudah Yunho menggenggam erat kedua tangan Jaejoong didepan dada Jaejoong, dan secara tidak langsung mendorong Jaejoong agar bersandar kekepala ranjang. Jaejoong menutup matanya rapat-rapat saat Vibrator itu menggesek bibir rektumnya yang tetap rapat itu. Karena Yunho merawat rektumnya dengan baik.

"ARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH YUNHOOOOO SAKIIITTTT ARRRGGGHHHH HUKS HUKS ARRRGGGGGGHHH YUNHOOOO HUKS HUKS" Jaejoong reflex membuka kedua mata besarnya dan berteriak histeris saat vibrator itu menembus rektumnya. Ditambah posisinya yang membuat jalur lubang rektumnya tak lurus seperti vibrator itu. Sehingga, berkali, kali vibrator itu membentur dinding rektumnya. Entah seperti apa bibir rektumnya kali ini. Robek? Pasti. Bahkan Jaejoong dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana vibrator itu merobek rektumnya dan darah mengalir disela robekan itu. "KAU KEJAM YUN ARRGGGGHHH SAKIT YUN HUKS HUKS" Jaejoong tetap berteriak histeris saat Yunho mendorong paksa vibrator besar itu agar masuk sepenuhnya ke lubang Jaejoong.

JLEB

"Nikmat?" seringai Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong yang berlendir akibat campuran keringat, air mata dan saliva Yunho.

"Brengsek! Huks huks akh akh akh akh" desahan sakit Jaejoong menggema saat Yunho meng-in-out kan vibrator itu. Pastinya tak akan berhenti sampai Yunho mengeluarkan vibrator itu.

Yunho akhirnya membiarkan vibrator itu bekerja sendiri di rectum Jaejoong. Kini tangannya yang bebas membalik tubuh Jaejoong, hingga dia dapat melihat pecahan kaca lampu yang melukai kulit mulus Jaejoong.

"akh akh akh Yun stop. Akh akh akh jangan disentuh AKH!" pekik Jaejoong saat Yunho menyentuh lukanya ditambah vibrator yang terus bergetar membuatnya kesulitan berbicara dan lemas.

Dengan satu tangan kanannya, Yunho mengambil gunting dimeja nakas dan mengeluarkan pecahan kaca itu dari kulit Jaejoong. Satu persatu kaca itu keluar. Hingga akhirnya darah mengucur deras dari kulit Jaejoong. Tapi, Yunho tetap bisa mengeluarkan semuanya.

"Jangan coba-coba melepaskan vibrator itu. Atau kau akan rasakan akibatnya" titah Yunho saat dia mengambil antiseptic dan kasa plus perekat mirip handsaplash untuk mengobati luka Jaejoong.

Yunho selesai dengan pekerjaannya mengobati luka Jaejoong. Ingin segera menyelesaikan hukuman jaejoong, dia pun membuka seluruh benang yang melekat ditubuhnya. Kini dia naked seperti Jaejoong. Dengan satu tarikan kuat ditangan Jaejoong, kini Jaejoong sudah berada dipangkuan Yunho. Dengan wajah keduanya yang saling berhadapan.

"Akh" Jaejoong tak tahan untuk tak memekik saat pantatnya yang memar membiru dan masih berisi vibrator itu menubruk junior Yunho yang sudah mengeras itu.

"peluk yang erat dan gigit saja bahuku jika kau kesakitan. Arasseo?" Yunho mengecup seluruh wajah Jaejoong yang penuh peluh dan air mata itu. Jaejoong tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini hanya menurut dan langsung memeluk erat leher Yunho dan melesakkan kepalanya dileher Yunho.

"Yunnhhh engghhh" lenguh Jaejoong saat Yunho mengeluarkan vibrator itu dari lubangnya. "eunggghhhhh" erang nya lagi saat Yunho memasukkan juniornya yang sedikit lebih kecil disbanding vibrator itu.

Jaejoong mulai tenang saat Yunho mendiamkan juniornya. Tapi tak bertahan lama saat Yunho kembali mengambil vibrator itu dan memasukkannya tanpa mengeluarkan juniornya.

"ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPssss mmmssss" Jaejoong meredam teriakannya dengan menggigit bahu Yunho. Tangannya tanpa sadar ikut mencakar punggung Yunho.

"ssshhhh" desis Yunho saat merasakan sakit di tubuhnya dan nikmat bersamaan saat Jaejoong mencakar dan menggigit tubuhnya, serta juniornya yang bergesekkan dengan dinding rectum dan vibrator yang terus bergetar itu.

Yunho malas menggenjot juniornya dilubang Jaejoong, tubuhnya sangat lelah karna terus-terusan mengamuk dan menghancurkan barang-barang dikamarnya sampai Jaejoong datang dan menjadi pelampiasan amukannya. Sampai akhirnya Yunho sampai pada puncaknya dikarnakan getaran dari vibrator itu.

CROT CROT CROT

Owwhhh sepertinya **Yunho melupakan sesuatu**. Dia menyemburkan spermanya didalam lubang Jaejoong dengan bebas. Berkali – kali dia mencapai puncaknya, tanpa peduli Jaejoong yang melemas dan pingsan. Otaknya kini hanya ada kenikmatan yang harus didapatkannya.

Merasa puas, Yunho membuang vibrator itu sembarang arah dan menidurkan dirinya diranjang dan jaejoong diatas tubuhnya. Entah sejak kapan, yang pasti Yunho suka posisi ini. Yunho pun tidur tanpa mau melihat apa yang tengah mengalir diperutnya yang berasal dari selangkangan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Yunho kuliah seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Dan kini dia tengah duduk diam ditepi kolam renang. Hingga Ahra datang menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" Ahra bergelayut manja memeluk Yunho dari belakang.

"Memikirkanmu"

"jeongmalyo?" pipi Ahra pun bersemu merah.

"Ne"

"Kau slalubilang begitu, tapi tak juga menikahiku.. huftz"

"Aku belum siap. Jadi kau tunggu saja"

"Arasseo. Eummm… bagaimana kalau malam ini kita makan bersama orang tuaku? Dan orang tuamu?"

"Tinggal di atur. Datang saja ke rumah. Aku akan meminta eomma dan appa ku menyambut orang tuamu"

"YEAAAYYY… kau memang baik… heee"

"Apapun untukmu"

CHU~~~

Ahra mengecup Yunho sampai puas. Tanpa disadarinya Yunho tak lagi menikmatinya. Otaknya kembali ke beberapa jam yang lalu.

FLASHBACK

"Kau mau kemana dengan lubang yang memar dan robek itu?" Yunho kaget saat melihat Jaejoong menggunakan kemeja yang dipakainya saat kuliah semalam sebelum menggunakan kaos couple hadiah nya untuk HyunJoong.

"Aku harus pulang.. eo- eomma ku pa- opasti khawatir akh" Jaejoong menggigil dan sesekali memekik tertahan saat celana jeans nya bergesekkan dengan pantatnya.

"Micheosseo?" geram Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang keluar dari kamarnya.

Yunho ingin mengejarnya namun Jaejoong sudah keburu keluar. Tak mungkin dia mengejar Jaejoong, sedang dia tak menggunakan sehelai benang pun. Dia tak ingin orang tuanya bertanya macam-macam dan semuanya terbongkar.

"SHIT!"

FLASHBACK END

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan Jae… kenapa tubuhmu bisa sepanas ini? Hiks hiks ini pasti karna eomma tak merawatmu dengan baik. Eomma si-hiks sibuk dengan butik eomma hingga tak merawatmu dengan baik hiks hiks. Eomma akan panggilkan dokter, ne!" seru eommanya yang niatnya ingin mengajak Jaejoong sarapan, dan langsung kaget saat melihat Jaejoong peringis kesakitan dan tubuh anaknya itu sangat panas.

"Gwaencana Eomma… Tetaplah disini. Aku merindukanmu. Jangan kemana-mana, ne!" lirih Jaejoong sambil menggenggam erat tangan eommanya sambil juga memejamkan matanya.

Ya selama ini uang yang diberikan Jaejoong pada eomma nya, digunakan untuk mengelola butik yang dibangunnya. Hingga tanpa sadar dia telah memperalat Jaejoong dengan menjual tubuhnya. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan jika tahu anak semata wayang nya diperalat balik oleh Jung Yunho.

'Eomma! Apa kau bahagia? Aku ikut bahagia. Tapi, aku sekarang takut eomma. Aku takut, takut sampai ingin mati saja. Dia tak menggunakannya saat melakukannya dan dia menaburkan benihnya eomma. Aku takut. Aku takut eomma. Aku ingin mati saja' batin Jaejoong menangis.

TBC ….

Maaf jika mengecewakan. Seobie lagi galau niee… gara-gara kalah debate dikelas tadi. Jadi mohon… buatlah Seobie yang galau ini bahagia. Caranya gampang kok! Cuma klik review trus ungkapkan prasaan kalian saat baca ch2 ini.

Huweeeeeeeeee Seobie yang bikin juga takut….. ,-_-,

Mian Jaema….

Jae: Kubunuh kau karna telah menyiksaku!

#kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa kabur ke bawah ranjang Yunniee….. -_-"?

Review jangan lupaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..


	3. Chapter 3

**I Know I Just Your Partner Sex**

**Chapter 2 'previous'**

'Eomma! Apa kau bahagia? Aku ikut bahagia. Tapi, aku sekarang takut eomma. Aku takut, takut sampai ingin mati saja. Dia tak menggunakannya saat melakukannya dan dia menaburkan benihnya eomma. Aku takut. Aku takut eomma. Aku ingin mati saja' batin Jaejoong menangis.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

**Cast:**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**And Others Cast**

**Warning**

**Yaoi/BL**

**NC 17+**

**MPREG**

**Under 17, go away please….**

**DLDR**

**RNR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yak! HyunJoong! Mau kemana?" pekik namja bersuara lumba-lumba saat melihat kekasih Jaejoong yang notabene teman dekat Jaejoong kini mengejarnya.

"Ke rumah Jaejoong. Eomma nya menghubungiku dan mengatakan kalau Jaejoong demam tinggi. Mau ikut?" jawab HyunJoong buru-buru masuk ke mobil hitamnya yang mewah itu. Junsu yang memang heran kenapa Jaejoong tak masuk kuliah langsung masuk dalam mobil HyunJoong.

.

.

.

"Woy! Bukankah sebentar lagi liburan musim panas?" seru Siwon pada temannya sejak kecil alias Yunho yang masih setia memandangi air kolam, walau Ahra sudah pergi entah kemana.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yunho datar.

"tck tck tck" deccak Siwon. "Aku ingin kau membuat acara untuk anak-anak semester 4. Tapi jurusan ekonomi dan seni saja" seringai Siwon.

"Eh? Wae?" Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aissshhhh loading pleaaase… hmmm… karna tidak mungkin membawa semua anak semester 4. Aku pilih jurusan kita dan seni, karna ada aku di ekonomi dan my lovely Bummie dikelas seni.. heee"

"Kau yang parah. Kalau ingin buat acara, kenapa tidak undang semuanya saja?"

"Jeongmalyo?" sahut Yoochun yang baru datang. "whooaaa berarti aku bisa bertemu adik-adik manis dan sexy donk? My God!"

SRAASSHHH

"Aissshhh" gerutu Yoochun saat Siwon menyimbur nya dengan air.

"Carilah pacar yang benar Chun!" timpal Yunho.

"Seperti kau benar saja" Yoochun menyeringai dan Yunho memandangnya bingung. Dengan pelan, Yoochun mendekati Yunho dan membentuk posisi berbisik.

'bagaimana dengan Kim Jaejoong?' bbisiknya pada Yunho. Lalu menjauh dari Yunho yang menatapnya menyelidik itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yunho hati-hati, tapi Yoochun malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau sering memperhatikan anak itu diam-diam? Kwkwkwk"

"Kau-"

"YAK YAK YAK! Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Siapa itu Yun? Kenapa kalian tidak mengatakannya padaku? Akh kalian mulai nakal ya?" seringai Siwon saat melihat Yunho berdiri dekat dengan air.

"Si- YAK!"

BYURR

"kwkwkwk- Yak!" Siwon tertawa melihat Yunho tercebur dengan indahnya. Tapi justru Yoochun ikut menyeburkannya yang juga dekat dengan kolam.

"Kwkwkwkwk….. aku pergi dulu ya… Anyeoong" lambai Yoochun.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau!" ketus Yunho yang berusaha naik keluar dari air.

"Yak! Miaaannn… Tapi tadi kalian membicarakan siapa?" Siwon masih betah di air sepertinya.

"Sudahlah! Lupakan! Aku pergi" Yunho juga ikut meninggalkan kolam.

"Yah… aku sendirian lagi… ahhh 'main' dikolam ini dengan Bummie pasti seru. Xixixixieee… telpon Bummie ahhh" seringainya senang.

.

.

.

Jaejoong masih terlelap semenjak 4 jam yang lalu. Benar-benar kelelahan pastinya. Ditambah luka di kulit belakang dan rektumnya. Jaejoong benar-benar tak menyangka Yunho akan benar-benar membuat ancamannya menjadi nyata. Faktanya dulu dia juga pernah beberapa kali melanggar perintah Yunho, tapi Yunho hanya memperingatkan agar tak melakukan hal itu lagi dengan segala ancamannya. Hingga saat yang paling ditakuti oleh Jaejoong terjadi. Dia tahu, Yunho pasti tak akan peduli dia sakit atau tidak. Paling Yunho akan menghubunginya jika Yunho ingin bercinta lagi. Oleh karna itu, Jaejoong meng-nonaktifkan HP nya.

HyunJoong dan Junsu sampai di Apartment Jaejoong dan Eommanya. Sebenarnya apartment ini juga diberikan oleh Yunho pada . Ya Tuhan, pasti menganggap Yunho adalah orang terbaik didunia. Kalau saja dia tahu.

Sejak membukakan pintu. HyunJoong tak henti-hentinya meminta maaf. Dia pikir Jaejoong sakit karna kemarin dia menahan Jaejoong agar tak pulang dan kelelahan menemaninya saat merayakan ulang tahun berssama teman-temannya. Junsu juga merasa bersalah tak menemani Jaejoong waktu itu, ikut meminta maaf pada . yang pada dasarnya baik hanya menangis dan mempersilahkan mereka menjenguk Jaejoong yang masih terlelap dikamarnya.

"Joongie… mianhaee" ratap HyunJoong yang kini menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong yang tak ditusuk jarum infuse.

"Dokter baru saja pulang dan bilang kalau Jaejoong hanya demam dan shock berat. Karna Ahjumma harus menunggu dia tidur baru bisa menghubungi dokter. Semoga dia segera sadar" harap .

Junsu terlalu memperhatikan atau apa, tapi dia melihat bercak merah dileher Jaejoong, dekat dengan telinga. Seketika dia melihat HyunJoong. Tapi buru-buru dibuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh karna Youngsaeng yang ikut acara ulang tahun itu bilang kalau HyunJoong tak mengantar Jaejoong pulang. Dan mereka selalu bersama saat di pesta dengan teman-teman. Jadi kemungkinan, bukan HyunJoong yang melakukannya.

Junsu berharap HyunJoong tak melihat 'itu'. Pasalnya Junsu berada disebelah kiri Jaejoong dan HyunJoong disebelah kanan Jaejoong beserta Mrs. Kim dibelakangnya. Sepertinya juga Jaejoong sudah mengantisipasi hal ini, buktinya Jaejoong memakai baju rajutan panjang yang berkerah tertutup panjang seleher hampir dagu.

"Ahjumma kebelakang dulu, ne! kalian pasti haus dan belum makan kan?"

"Gomapseumnida Ahjumma" seru Junsu. Sedangkan HyunJoong sibuk memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong yang tampak lelah dan pucat itu.

Pintu kamar Jaejoong dibiarkan terbuka agar angin dari jendela kamar Jaejoong menyebar. Junsu mengambil posisi duduk di sofa kamar Jaejoong yang bisa dibilang lumayan besar ini. Dari awal Junsu sadar, ada yang disembunyikan Jaejoong. Jaejoong akan menjadi orang yang ceria setiap kali berbicara. Tapi, ada saat-saat tertentu Jaejoong tak ingin jalan dengan mereka dengan wajah lelah dan melamun sepanjang hari.

Tiap kali ditanya, maka Jaejoong hanya akan menjawab. 'Gwaencanaa'. Tapi, kecurigaan Junsu semakin bertambah saat melihat bercak yang tampak masih biru bekas gigitan itu bersarang di leher dekat belakang kuping Jaejoong. Junsu sudah bertekad, akan menanyakan hal ini setelah Jaejoong sembuh total.

"Eunnggghhh" lenguhan Jaeoong menyadarkan HyunJoong dan Junsu dari lamunannya. "Hyunniee?" Jaejoong menatap HyunJoong dengan senyum pasi nya.

"Baboya? Aku sudah bilang aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kenapa kau pulang sendiri? Ahhh Miaanhae.. kalau saja aku tak memaksamu begadang sampai tengah malam.. a-" sesal HyunJoong.

"ssstttt… Gwaencanaa. Suie… kau juga disini?" Jaejoong mngalihkan perhatiannya pada Junsu yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Nee… kau sudah baikan? Apa perlu ku panggilkan eomma mu?"

"Eomma kemana?" Jaejoong baru sadar kalau eomma nya tidak ada.

"Dia sedang didapur menyiapkan makanan untuk kita… ahhh aku tinggalkan kalian ya, aku bantu ahjumma didapur saja" seru Junsu.

"Ne!" seru HyunJoong balik. Lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya sepenuhnya pada Jaejoong.

CHU~~~

"Jangan sakit lagi, ne! aku harap ini yang terakhir. Kau membuatku hampir mati dijalan karna melaju kencang dijalan saat tahu kau sakit" rajuk HyunJoong setelah mencium bibir cherry Jaejoong.

"berlebihan. Aku baik-baik saja. Demam itu bukan sakit parah" tawa Jaejoong lemah.

"Bukan sakit parah bagaimana? Lihat tanganmu di infuse begini. Apanya yang tidak parah? Demammu sangat tinggi Jae"

"Aigooo…. Aku sedang sakit, tapi pacarku memarahiku" Jaejoong pura-pura sedih, menggoda HyunJoong.

"Arasseo… aku hanya khawatir" HyunJoong membelai surai hitam panjang Jaejoong lembut.

.

.

.

'**The number your calling is busy. Ple-'**

"Akh brengsek! Kenapa lagi? Kenapa ponselnya tidak aktif?"

Yunho tampak berang saat panggilannya tak juga berhasil. Geram dengan kelakuan Jaejoong yang akhir-akhir ini menghindarinya. Lalu dia teringat dengan peristiwa tadi pagi, ketika Jaejoong pergi dengan banyak luka ditubuhnya. Yunho menghela nafas panjang. Dia juga tak menyangka bakal nekat membenamkan vibrator itu ke hole Jaejoong. Tapi kali ini dia benar-benar kelepasan. Sayangnya sikap itu malah membuatnya frustasi sendiri. Dia menghela nafas panjang berkali-kali dan menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri. Tak ingatkah dia malam ini adalah malam dinner dengan ahra dan orang tuanya. Dengan tegas dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kaca besar dikamarnya itu. Dirapikannya rambut dan baju yang tampak berantakkan tadi.

"Baiklah, Kim Jaejoong. Kali ini aku memaafkanmu. Tapi jika besok kau tetap- ah anniyoo kuberi kau waktu 1 minggu. Aku baikkan? Tapi, jika kau tetap menghindariku. Kau akan melihat aku yang mendatangimu langsung. ARASSEO?" benntaknya pada bayangannya sendiri dicermin.

.

Yunho, Ahra dan para orang tua duduk berpasang-pasangan. Entah kenapa ada rasa tak rela dihati Mrs Jung saat Ahra bergelayut manja dilengan anaknya yang tampak muram itu.

"Aigoo.. lihat anak kita.. lucu sekali" seru Mrs Go aka eomma dari yeoja bernama Go Ahra itu. Lengannya menyikut lengan suaminya. Mr Jung hanya tersenyum, tak sadar istrinya tengah menaruh curiga pada Yunho sejak tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau pernikahan mereka dipercepat saja. Bisa bahaya jika Yunho didempeti Ahra yang cantik ini.. hahahaaaa" gurau Mr Jung yang mendapat delikan tajam dari Mrs Jung. Namun dialihkan pandangannya pada Yunho dan orang tua Ahra yang mengangguk setuju. Yunho akan angkat bicara, tapi eomma nya keburu menyambar bagiannya.

"Haaahaaaa… ku rasa kita biarkan Yunho dan Ahra selesai kuliah dulu. Mereka masih ingin menikmati masa pacarannya kurasa. Yakan Ahra?" seru Mrs Jung. Ahra yang ditatap langsung oleh Mrs Jung langsung mengangguk tak rela. Entah apa yang membuat Ahra begitu takut dan tak suka dengan tatapan Mrs Jung.

"Aisssshhh appa hanya bercanda. Makanya cepat selesaikan kuliah kalian. Appa tak sabar ingin menggendong cucu.. heeee" Mr Jung mulai merasa ruangan memanas. Padahal tak ada yang aneh dalam penglihatannya.

"Ne Ahra baby.. eomma juga tak sabar inngin menimang cucu" pekik Mrs Go.

"Aigoo… kalian ini, jangan sampai terjadi hal yang 'iya-iya' jika membicarakan baby disini" tambah Mr Go.

Sontak keluarga itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi tak ada yang tahu betapa hambarnya tawa seorang Jung Yunho. Dan betapa sengitnya tatapan Mrs Jung saat melihat Yunho tertawa.

.

.

.

BRAK

Mrs Jung ikut masuk kedalam kamar Yunho ketika Ahra daan keluarganya pulang makan malam. Saat Yunho menuju kamarnya, Mrs Jung pun mengikutinya.

"Eo- eomma?" kaget Yunho, tak menyangka eomma nya mengikutinya.

"Puas? Apa kau bahagia?" sinis eomma nya.

"Maksudnya? Ohhh pernikahan? Te- tentu saja…" Yunho berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

"Pembohong!" tekan eomma nya.

"Sudahlah eomma… berhenti membuatku memilih. Aku tidak tega melihat Appa seperti itu"

"Tapi ini menyangkut masa depanmu Yun. Bagaimana hidupmu nanti jika harus menikah dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai? Pokoknya eomma tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi"

"Eomma! Bukankah cinta itu bisa datang pelan-pelan? Mungkin aku belum bisa mencintai yeoja itu, tapi mungkin juga appa benar. Suatu hari nanti aku akan mencintainya"

"sampai kapanpun kau tak akan mencintainya" seringai Mrs Jung tajam, hingga Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Eo-"

"Jaejoong!"

"eh?"

"eomma bisa melihat cinta dari matamu yang memandangnya begitu posesif. Seolah dia milikmu. Tidakkah kau pikir itu benar?"

Yunho menegang mendengar pernyataan eommanya. Tubuhnya bergerak mundur, seolah menghindari tekanan demi tekanan batin yang terus diberikan eommanya. Yunho tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa eommanya tahu.

"A- aku-"

"Kau boleh memasang pengedap suara dikamarmu. Itu membuatmu berpikir tak ada yang eomma ketahui tentangmu dan Jaejoong"

"Jangan asal bicara eomma!"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu eomma pernah melihat Jaejoong pulang tengah malam, mengendap-endap. Dan kau tahu Yun?" sela Mrs Jung, sambil menatap Yunho yang menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"eomma melihat bekas darah dikaosnya Yun!. KAU MASIH INGIN MENGELAK? BAHKAN TADI PAGI KAU MEMBUAT DARAH ITU TAK BERHENTI MENGALIR KAU MASIH MENGELAK?"

PLAK

"Aku tak menyangka anakku yang ku bangga-bangga kan segila ini. Kenapa menyakitinya jika kau mencintainya?" geram Mrs Jung kalap.

"AKU TAK MENCINTAINYA!"

PLAK

"ternyata kau memang pembual! Kau akan menyesal Yun. Eomma tak mengerti apa yang sudah kau lakukan, sampai Jaejoong masih mau datang kerumah ini. Eomma tak akan membiarkan Jaejoong terluka lagi Yun. Sudah cukup eomma mendengar isakan tertahannya setiap keluar dari rumah ini dan diantar pulang oleh supir kita. Camkan itu baik-baik Yun!"

BRAK

Pintu itu terkunci otomatis saat ditutup kasar oleh Mrs Jung. Yunho menatap kepergian eomma nya dengan beribu tanya dikepalanya. 'apa yang akan dilakukan eomma?' terkanya. Pasalnya sang eomma lebih berkuasa darinya.

.

.

.

"Jae! benar tak apa jika eomma tinggal sendiri?" Mrs Kim khawatir jika meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih sakit. Pasalnya dia harus kembali bekerja. Sedah 2 minggu ini Jaejoong terbaring dikamarnya. Bergerak hanya untuk mandi dan makan.

"Nee… eomma. Kkokjong hajimmaa(jgn khawatir)!" Jaejoong tersenyum dengan mata yang masih sayu, khas orang bangun tidur. Suaranya juga parau khas orang yang masih ingin tidur.

"Baiklah. Eomma pergi. Makanan ada meja makan. Dikulkas juga ada kue… aigooo" dikecupnya kening dan kedua pipi anaknya yang cantik itu, ahh tampan juga, eummm lucu juga. Lalu ditinggalkannya Jaejoong yang sudah terbang kea lam mimpinya lagi.

.

.

.

"Kemana Yunho? Bukannya hari ini kita berangkat ke Bonjour Paris?" gerutu Yoochun yang tak sabar ingin segera berangkat liburan.

"Biar aku telpo-"

"Tidak bisa dihubungi!" potong Yoochun disela omongan Siwon yang juga sudah kesal, karna tak bisa 1 pesawat dengan Bummie tercintanya yang lebih memilih duluan berangkat dengan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Ya sudah! Kita tinggalkan saja dia dulu. Tidak mungkin kita mengundur waktu lagi. ini pesawat terakhir ke Paris" tegas Siwon.

"Baiklah!"

Keduanya pun masuk kedalam pesawat terakhir yang menuju Paris. Walau perasaan mereka tetap khawatir dengan Yunho. Tapi mereka tetap harus pergi. Karna keduanya adalah panitia keberangkatan 'STUDY TOUR' ini.

.

.

.

KRIEEEEETT

Jaejoong masih bisa mendengar suara pintunya terbuka lagi setelah beberapa menit kepergian eommanya. Dia pikir, mungkin itu eomma nya yang masih ingin melihatnya. Jadi, dia tetap bergelut dengan alam bawah sadarnya.

Tapi, Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya. Seperti ada yang naik kekasurnya, lalu ada pelukkan erat yang sangat dikenalnya, memeluknya begitu posesif dari belakang tubuhnya yang miring. Dia tak akan pernah lupa pelukan ini.

"Bogoshippeo"

Sontak Jaejoong membuka matanya. Nafasnya tercekat saat mendengar suara yang sangat tak ingin didengarnya itu. Air mata jatuh begitu saja melewati tulang hidungnya. Namun, hal yang pernah membuatnya memaafkan orang itu terjadi lagi. Jaejoong dapat merasakan ada aliran air yang hangat membasahi perpotongan leher dan bahunya.

'dia… menangis? Lagi?' batin Jaejoong. Dan keduanya pun menangis bersamaan. Yang satu menangis ketakutan. Satunya lagi, menangis entah karna apa. Tak ada yang tahu.

TBC …

Huwaaaaaaaaa… siapa orang itu? Hmmmmmmmm…. -_-"?

…..


	4. Chapter 4

**I Know I Just Your Partner Sex**

**Chapter 3 'previous'**

"Bogoshippeo"

Sontak Jaejoong membuka matanya. Nafasnya tercekat saat mendengar suara yang sangat tak ingin didengarnya itu. Air mata jatuh begitu saja melewati tulang hidungnya. Namun, hal yang pernah membuatnya memaafkan orang itu terjadi lagi. Jaejoong dapat merasakan ada aliran air yang hangat membasahi perpotongan leher dan bahunya.

'dia… menangis? Lagi?' batin Jaejoong. Dan keduanya pun menangis bersamaan. Yang satu menangis ketakutan. Satunya lagi, menangis entah karna apa. Tak ada yang tahu.

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

**Cast:**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**And Others Cast**

**Warning**

**Yaoi/BL**

**NC 17+**

**MPREG**

**Under 17, go away please….**

**DLDR**

**RNR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mulai berfikir, bagaimana bisa Yunho masuk ke rumah yang dibeli eommanya ini. Tunngu! Jangan bilang kalau apartment ini….

"Tidak usah memikirkan hal yang tidak penting" Yunho masih setia memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang mulai relax itu. Dibaliknya tubuh Jaejoong agar menghadapnya. Pelukannya semakin erat. Hingga hidung Jaejoong menyentuh dagunya.

'tidak! Jangan begini! Aku tidak bisa… ahhh semoga kau tidak mendengarnya'

CHU~~~

Dikecupnya dahi Jaejoong yang tertutup poni itu. Dengan lembut, dirapikannya poni-poni yang menutupi mata paling indah itu.

"Kau takut?"

"Eh?" Jaejoong mulai gugup. Sepertinya Yunho mendengar detak jantungnya itu, meski salah tanggapan.

"Jantungmu berdetak begitu keras" sontak pernyataan Yunho membuat Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, entah setan darimana, Jaejoong malah melesakkan wajahnya keperpotongan leher dan bahu Yunho. Owhhh wajahnya memerah sekarang.

"Mianhae… aku terlalu emosi kemarin. Kuharap kau tidak mengulanginya lagi. Tapi ternyata, kau malah mengulanginya. Bahkan lebih menyebalkan dari kemarin" lanjut Yunho datar lalu menghela nafas panjang. Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Yunho, menatap mata musang Yunho takut-takut.

"Apa lagi sekarang Yun?"

"Kenapa tidak bilang jika kau sakit? Kenapa Hp-mu tidak aktif? Kau sengaja mematikannya, eoh? Menghindariku?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong tajam. Jaejoong sudah memikirkan hal-hal mengerikan. Entah itu terjadi atau tidak. Yang pasti dia sangat was-was dengan keadaan dia dan Yunho yang hanya berdua ini.

"Aku bahkan member waktu 1 minggu, lalu aku terus memaafkanmu walau kau tetap tak mengaktifkan Hp-mu. Kau membuatku gila Kim Jaejoong. Bogoshippeo… Jeongmal Bogoshippeoyooo" Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong tajam. Jaejoong tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini hanya memejamkan matanya.

CHU~~~

Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong yang kemarin dilukainya, dengan lembut. Jaejoong tak akan berani melawan, Yunho juga tengah mendekapnya erat, dia pasrah saja jika rektumnya yang belum merapat sempurna seperti awal itu harus membuka lebar lagi.

Perlahan dijilatnya bibir cherry itu. Lembut dan hangat. Jaejoong akan hanyut dengan sentuhan lembut ini. Lalu mengingat kejadian kemarin. Owh tidak, air matanya jatuh lagi. Sakit. Sakit rasanya mengenang hari itu.

Yunho yang tahu Jaejoong menangis, segera melepaskan ciumannya. Dihapusnya air mata itu. Lalu ditindihnya tubuh Jaejoong yang ringkih itu. Ditindih sepenuhnya hingga Jaejoong kesulitan bernafas.

Yunho menarik dagu Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong membuka mulutnya agar Yunho bisa menguasai goa hangatnya itu. Dengan lihai, Yunho menyapu setiap inci bagian dari mulut Jaejoong. Berharap dia tak akan melupakan tiap inci bagian dari tubuh Jaejoong. Luka… ada luka dihati Yunho. Entah apa, tak ada yang tahu.

"Eunggghhhh Yunhhhh anggghhhh hah hah haah" Jaejoong member isyarat pada Yunho bahwa dia sesak sekarang, dan Yunho pun melepaskan pagutannya.

"Buka bajuku" titah Yunho. Jaejoong yang yakin Yunho akan melukainya fisik, terlebih hatinya 'lagi' hanya menurut. Jaejoong bangun dari tidurnya, lalu duduk dan membuka kemeja yang digunakan Yunho, jeans dan boxer nya hingga Yunho naked sempurna di depannya.

Kini giliran Yunho yang membuka pakainan Jaejoong. Setelah Jaejoong naked, Yunho duduk bersandar kekepala ranjang Jaejoong.

"Duduk disini" Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong agar duduk bersandar pada dada bidangnya. Kaki Yunho membuka lebar, mengapit tubuh Jaejoong, hingga juniornya terasa di kulit punggung Jaejoong yang setengah duduk itu. Karna Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu kanan Yunho. Mungkin agar Yunho mudah mengeksplor wajahnya seperti biasa.

Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong lagi. Keduanya hanyut dalam ciuman panas itu. Keduanya hanyut dalam pertukaran saliva dan saling melilit lidah pasangannya masing-masing. Jaejoong yang sudah terangsang pun mencengkram rambut Yunho sebagai pelampiasan atas kenikmatan yang didapatinya kini.

"eunggghhhh angghhhhh ennggghhhhh" mendengar desahan Jaejoong, Yunho melihat junior kecil Jaejoong yang telah menegang itu. Owwhhh betapa sensitive nya pasangan sex nya ini.

Kedua tangan Yunho meremas kedua dada montok Jaejoong dengan gemas.

"eungggrrrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhh" desahan Jaejoong mengeras saat dia menyemburkan hasratnya. Jaejoong klimaks untuk pertama kalinya dengan cepat.

Yunho melepaskan pagutannya dimulut Jaejoong yang memerah itu. Membiarkan Jaejoong bernafas sebanyak-banyaknya setelah klimaks. Mulut Yunho sudah berpindah ke leher jenjang Jaejoong.

Jilat

Gigit

Hisap

Hingga leher yang masih memiliki bekas Kissmark itu kini kembali penuh bercak ke-unguan yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih susu nya. Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong setengah bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Sedangkan dia kini berada didepan Jaejoong. Yunho merundukkan tubuhnya, lalu dikecupnya dada Jaejoong.

"eunggghhhh" Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya menahan nikmat yang diterimanya.

Yunho mengemut dada kiri Jaejoong. Tangan kirinya meremas dan memelintir nipple Jaejoong seductive. Sedang tangan kanannya tengah mempermainkan junior Jaejoong dengan meraba-raba bagian tersensitive itu.

"Yurrrnnnnnn ennnnggghhhh ja- jangan mempermainkankuuuhhh ougghhhh eungggghhhhh" Jaejoong menggenggam erat tiang tempatnya bersandar dengan kuat. Tubuhnya kembali limpungan saat juniornya berada dalam mulut Yunho. Lidah Yunho menggelitik juniornya dengan sempurna.

"ahhhh annnggghhh Yunnnhhhh"

"mmmmppphhh mppphhh" Yunho meng-in out kan junior Jaejoong dimulutnya.

"Yunhh a- akuuhhhh AAARRGGGGHHHH" Jaejoong klimaks untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Yunho tanpa rasa jijik, justru seperti haus akan cairan Jaejoong. Dengan lahap bak orang kehausan Yunho menghisap junior kecil itu, seolah ingin menguras habis cairan didalamnya.

"Ja- Jangannhhh dihisappp Yunnhhh ennnggghhhhhhh AAARRRGGHHH" lagi. Jaejoong benar-benar bukan orang yang kuat menahan hasratnya jika sudah seperti ini.

Puas dengan junior Jaejoong, Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya lalu kembali menyusuri wajah, leher, dada dan perut datar dengan sedikit abs nya untuk dinikmati. Dan tiba saat yang akan menyakiti Jaejoong. Yunho melihat Jaejoong memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Lalu tersenyum lirih.

Dilihatnya hole Jaejoong yang masih sedikit terbuka, luka-luka itu belum sepenuhnya menjadi daging kembali.

"Akh akh Yun ennnggghhhh ahhhh mmmmppphhhh Yunnnhhhh annnnggghhhh"

Jaejoong yang bingung saat merasakan hole nya serasa dihisap kuat dan disapu hangat oleh benda lembut tak bertulang milik Yunho itu, hanya bisa mendesah kuat merasakan fantasi lidah Yunho yang seolah ingin masuk kedalam sana. Meski harus Jaejoong akui, ada sedikit perih disana, saat Yunho menggigit bibir holenya.

"Aaaahhhh Yun a- aku tidak tahaAAARRGGHHH" Jaejoong lemas. Pasalnya dia sudah klimaks berkali-kali, tapi Yunho tak juga berhenti memberikan kenikmatan itu.

Yunho kembali mengambil alih menjadi sandaran Jaejoong. Namun kini Jaejoong berpangku menghadap wajahnya. Dilihatnya wajah sayu Jaejoong dengan lekat. Jaejoong menatap Yunho bingung. Ada yang berbeda dengan Yunho hari ini.

"besok kita ke Paris. Jadi, tidurlah!" Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong tidur dengan memeluknya erat. Dan Jaejoong hanya menurut lalu tidur dengan melesakkan kepalanya keperpotongan leher Yunho.

.

Jaejoong POV

Aneh. Kenapa dia tidak merasukiku dengan juniornya yang sudah menegang sempurna itu. Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu sekarang Yun?. Aku bingung Yun. Jangan terlalu sering memberikan kelembutan ini untukku. Aku takut Yun. Aku takut semakin jatuh dalam pesonamu. Sakit Yun. Rasanya sakit sekali.

Kau membuatku terlalu berharap. Apa kau memang ingin menyiksaku dengan cara seperti ini?. Tolong! Berhenti membuatku semakin mencintaimu Yun. Aku benci ini. Perasaan ini ingin kubuang sejauh mungkin. Tapi kau datang dan terus mengembalikan rasa ini. Kau tahu Yun? Aku bahkan lebih membenci diriku sendiri ketimbang membencimu.

Saranghae Yun. Saranghae. Jeongmal Saranghae…

Jaejoong POV end

.

Yunho POV

Maaf membuatmu tersiksa seperti ini. Tapi aku sudah membalasnya dengan kenikmatan tadi bukan?. Aku tak akan setega itu, membiarkan luka dihole mu membuka lagi. kemarin aku terlalu emosi Jae. aku hanya ingin kau mengingatku. Kau hanya milikku. Meski kau bukan milikku. Aku juga tidak mengerti.

Perasaan ingin memilikimu telah tumbuh sejak awal aku mengenalmu. Entah kau ingat atau tidak. Aku tidak perduli. Yah, hanya perasaan itu. Eomma bilang ini seperti 'cinta'. Benarkah ini cinta Jae?. Jika ini memang cinta, apa kau mau hidup bersamaku yang selalu membuat air matamu mengalir deras?.

Aku hanya baru saja menyadari, betapa tak pantasnya aku menjadi orang yang mencintaimu. Bahkan saat aku memberikan kenikmatan ini, kau tetap menangis. Kau pikir aku bodoh? Sampai tak tahu alasanmu kini membuat bahuku basah?. Kau tengah memikirkan HyunJoong Kan?.

Sungguh, aku ingin membunuhnya Jae. tapi aku tak akan melakukannya. aku tak akan membiarkan kau terluka lebih dalam. Aku hanya berfikir….. kapan aku mati dan membuatmu tertawa bahagia seperti awal pertemuan kita?. Menjalani hidupmu bersama pasanganmu dengan bahagia.

Bukan menangis karena pelecehan yang kulakukan padamu. Mungkin ini salah dan tak akan terbalas. Tapi, aku ingin mengatakannya.

Saranghae….

Yunho POV end

.

.

.

"Mwo? Yunho pergi ke apartment KIM? Untuk apa?" heran Mrs Jung, saat mendapat laporan dari penguntit Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"A- apa perlu kita pasang cctv dirumah itu nyonya?"

"Aiissshhhh…. Sudahlah! Tidak perlu segitunya juga. Kalau mereka tengah bercinta, bisa-bisa kau limpungan ingin menontonnya" pernyataan Mrs Jung kali ini malah membuat suruhannya salah tingkah. Walau awalnya dia tidak berpikiran seperti itu.

"Lalu… yang saya dengar dari bawahan saya, tuan muda memesan 2 tiket penerbangan Bonjour besok pagi nyonya"

"hmmm… terima kasih informasinya. Apakah teman-temannya sudah pergi?"

"sudah sejak 2 jam yang lalu nyonya"

"hmmm… kau boleh pergi. Dan tetap kabari aku apapun yang kau lihat"

"NE!"

.

.

.

Tampak Jaejoong tengah memasak didapurnya untuk hidangan makan malam bersama eomma nya dan Yunho. Sedang Yunho menunggu dengan santai dimeja makannya. Kenapa Yunho masih disana? Jawabannya adalah untuk meminta izin langsung pada Mrs KIM. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Yunho, yang pasti sikapnya kali ini seolah ingin mengatakan pada eomma Jaejoong bahwa dia kekasih Jaejoong. Habisnya minta izin segala. Biasanya juga tidak kan?. Hmmm…..

CKLEK

"Eomma pulaaaaaang!" pekik Mrs Kim dari depan pintu.

"Neeeeee!" pekik Jaejoong tak kalah keras. Hingga membuat Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat keluarga kecil ini.

Yunho melihat Jaejoong berlari kea rah pintu untuk membukakan pintu eommanya. Pasalnya jika ada Jaejoong dirumah, eommanya tak akan mau membawa kunci. Katanya takut hilang. Hmmmmm…

"Ayo ma-"

"Annyeooong Jongiee!" sapa wanita lain dibelakang Mrs Kim. Jaejoong sedikit kaget, dan mempersilahkan eomma Jung itu masuk ke apartmentnya yang cukup luas itu.

Ketiganya berjalan menuju meja makan, karna mencium aroma masakan Jaejoong yang menggugah selera. Hingga sang mata musang bertemu dengan mata induk musang. Sontak Yunho membelalakkan matanya ketika eomma nya menyeringai jauh lebih seram daripada seringaiannya.

"Eo- eomma?"

"Hai… Yun!"

.

.

.

Dentingan piring yang bertemu garpu dan sendok mengakhiri acara makan malam yang tak disengaja terjadi di ruangan makan itu. Lalu Mrs Jung mengerling kearah Yunho yang tak menyentuh makanannya. Jaejoong dan Eommanya yang juga sudah menyelesaikan makannya hanya memandang sebentar kedua orang itu. Ahh… bisa dibilang posisi mereka sekarang adalah. Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk bersampingan dan eomma mereka duduk didepan mereka.

'terkejut Yun? Mian Yun. Gwaencana? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?' batin Mrs Jung.

"Aigooo… kenapa kau masak sup jamur Jae? Tuan muda tidak suka-" Mrs Kim memecah keheningan diantara mereka, namun segera dipotong oleh Mrs Jung.

"Siapa bilang? Yunho itu sangat suka makan sup jamur. Waaahhhh Jaejoong sangat pintar memasak. Sup ini adalah sup jamur terlezat yang pernah Ahjumma makan Jae. heee… kalian sangat dekat ne? sampai-sampai kau bisa tahu makanan kesukaan Yunho"

Jaejoong dan Yunho bertatapan sedetik kemudian, tapi Jaejoong segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Yunho.

"Ah…Jeongmalyeo? Syukurlah kalau begitu" lega Mrs Kim.

"Kim Ahjumma benar. Dia yang merawatku dari kecil. Dan aku memang tidak suka sup Jamur" ucapan Yunho kali ini mendatangkan tatapan tajam dari eommanya yang tak berani Yunho lihat dan senyum lirih Jaejoong.

"biar aku masakan yang lain"

Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya, lalu menuju dapur. Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong kedapur mengangkat piring dan sendoknya lalu membawanya pada Jaejoong didapur. Mrs Jung tahu apa maksud Yunho, mencoba membawa Mrs Kim ke ruang tamu. 'dasar mesum' teriak Mrs Jung dalam hati.

Sementara itu didapur ….

Yunho memberikan piringnya pada Jaejoong yang menatapnya bingung. Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang dan mengambil piring itu dengan cepat. Hampir saja piring itu mendarat di washtafel, kalau tangan Yunho tak menahannya.

"Aku memang tidak suka sup jamur. Tapi aku tidak bilang tidak ingin memakannya kan?" Yunho mendudukkan dirinya lagi dimeja makan, dan menyuruh Jaejoong tetap berdiri, sambil memegang piring itu.

"Lalu?" tanya Jaejoong malas.

"suapkan aku"

"dan aku tetap berdiri seperti ini?"

"ne"

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Ingin marah, tapi tak enak pada dan eommanya yang mungkin sedang mengobrol di ruang tengah.

HUP

"a- apa lagi?" Jaejoong hampir saja menjatuhkan piring itu saat Yunho menarik pinggangnya agar berpangku pada Yunho.

"begini? Tidak akan capek kan Boo?" Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar kata terakhir Yunho. Yunho yang bisa membaca pikiran Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kilat. "Itu panggilanku untukmu". Jaejoong ingin protes, tapi dengan cepat Yunho mencium bibir itu kilat. "menurut saja Boo". Dan Jaejoong hanya bisa kembali menghela nafas saat Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukan dipinggang rampingnya.

"Arasseo" Jaejoongpun segera menyuapkan Yunho nasi dengan sup jamur yang ada ditangannya kemulut Yunho. Terkadang Jaejoong harus menahan debaran jantung dan wajahnya yang memerah saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Yunho yang menatapnya datar. Perlu diketahui, Yunho tak akan melepaskan tatapannya pada Jaejoong sedikitpun.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Mrs Jung sampai di mansion besar mereka. Yunho akan masuk kekamarnya, tapi Mrs Jung menahannya dengan kata-kata sindirannya.

"tak bisa dirumah, apartment Jaejoong pun jadi" Mrs Jung menuju kamarnya sendiri lalu mengunci kamarnya.

Yunho yang malas meladeninya langsung mengunci kamarnya saat eommanya sudah masuk kamarnya sendiri. Yunho menghela nafas panjang, lalu menuju lemarinya. Diambilnya remote dan menekan tombol open, hingga kini lemarinya bergeser otomatis dan memperlihatkan ruangan rahasianya. Didalam ruangan itu ada banyak sekali foto-foto yang ditempel didinding.

Yunho mengambil selembar kertas yang ada dimeja tempat pencucian foto itu. Lalu kembali dibacanya tulisan sakral dikertas itu dan air mata itu mengalir melintasi pipi tegas seorang Jung Yunho yang kini merosotkan tubuhnya dan terbaring lemah disana.

"wae? WWAAAEEEEEEEE?"

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa? KENAPA AKU?"

Yunho menangis meraung-raung diruangan itu. Tak ada satu orangpun yang tahu. Kenapa dia bisa menangis sehebat itu.

TBC …..

Aigooo... ternyata nama Mrs Jung dan Mrs Kim yang ilang. Huftz... Ni udah di edit... Baca lagi, Go ahead.

Jangan kecewa ya readerdeul sekalian jika semakin tidak menarik….

Ini dah panjang ya. heeee

Review JANGAN LUPA! ^_^"? …


	5. Chapter 5

**I Know I Just Your Partner Sex**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Announcement**

**Buat reader tercinta yang merasa kebingungan di part akhir chap 4, kalian bisa baca lagi re-update nya. Maaf karena kesalahan Seobie yang ga memperhatikan tanda baca dll, reader kena dampaknya. Jeongmal mianhamnidaaaaaaaaa…#deep bow….**

**Chapter 4 'previous'**

Yunho mengambil selembar kertas yang ada dimeja tempat pencucian foto itu. Lalu kembali dibacanya tulisan sakral dikertas itu dan air mata itu mengalir melintasi pipi tegas seorang Jung Yunho yang kini merosotkan tubuhnya dan terbaring lemah disana.

"wae? WWAAAEEEEEEEE?"

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa? KENAPA AKU?"

.

.

.

**Chapter 5**

**Cast:**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**And Others Cast**

**Warning**

**Yaoi/BL**

**NC 17+**

**MPREG**

**Under 17, go away please….**

**DLDR**

**RNR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho dan Jaejoong tiba di Paris. Sejak dibandara Incheon sampai mereka tiba dipintu depan hotel yang dipesan khusus untuk Universitas mereka itu, Yunho tak juga melepaskan genggaman tangannya ditelapak tangan Jaejoong. Hingga akhirnya Yoochun datang dan menegurnya.

"Kapan pacarannya?" sindir Yoochun.

"Mwoseun suriya? (apa maksudmu?)" heran Yunho, tak mengerti.

"Tuan muda, tangan anda" Jaejoong menggerakkan jemarinya digenggaman Yunho.

Yunho menatap Yoochun dan Jaejoong bergantian. Lalu sebuah tatapan tajam ditujukan pada Yoochun. Dan genggaman ditangan Jaejoong semakin erat. Yunho dengan santai membawa Jaejoong ke lantai dimana kamar mereka berada, tepatnya lantai 7. Hyunjoong dan Youngsaeng yang akan masuk kedalam lift untuk turun mencari makan menghentikan langkahnya ketika Hyunjoong menatap lift yang terbuka dan menampakkan wajah Jaejoong yang tampak meringis karena eratnya genggaman tangan Yunho dan Yunho yang menatapnya acuh. Tak sadarkah Yunho kalau Hyunjoong ingin membunuhnya saat itu juga.

Hyunjoong masuk kedalam lift dan melepaskan tautan tangan Yunho ditangan Jaejoong. Hingga kini Jaejoong berada dalam rengkuhannya. Youngsaeng yang tak ingin ikut campur segera pamit untuk turun dengan lift sebelah lagi.

"Jaejoong baru sampai dan dia harus istirahat" Yunho menatap Hyunjoong datar.

"Kalau begitu, dia akan sekamar denganku. Aku yang akan mengantarnya" Hyunjoong melewati Yunho yang masih diam ditempatnya. Tapi, belum jauh dari Yunho, Hyunjoong sempat menyampaikan rasa tak sukanya atas perlakuan Yunho.

"Kurasa, meski Jaejoong adalah anak bekas pembantumu, dan kau dekat dengannya, kurasa kau tak perlu menggenggam tangannya. Harusnya kau tahu, aku tak akan suka" sinis Hyunjoong.

"Hyun-"

"Ayo kita istirahat. Itu kamarku" potong Hyunjoong takut Jaejoong membela Yunho. Hyunjoong pun membawa Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Yunho ingin menyeret Jaejoong saat itu juga. Kalau bisa, dia ingin memecahkan kepala Hyunjoong yang berlagak menjadi pemilik Jaejoong itu. Tapi, dia sudah terlanjur melekat dengan image 'beretika'. Dan dia langsung melangkah menuju kamarnya yang melangkaui 10 kamar dari kamar Hyunjoong dan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau sudah sembuh dan ikut perjalanan ini?" Hyunjoong melepaskan sepatu dan merapikan bawaan Jaejoong yang kini duduk ditepian kasur dan menatap wajah datar Hyunjoong.

Dengan perasaan bersalahnya, Jaejoong mendaratkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Hyunjoong yang sedang melepaskan sepatu Jaejoong dan menggantinya dengan sandal miliknya yang berbulu agar kaki Jaejoong hangat.

"Kau marah, eoh?" Jaejoong mencium lembut dahi Hyunjoong yang tertutup poninya itu.

"Lupakan. Kau sudah makan?" Hyunjoong mengacuhkan pertanyaan Jaejoong dan hendak keluar kamar.

"Aku lapar. Tapi, orang yang mengajakku makan sepertinya sedang tak ingin melihat wajahku" Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang.

Hyunjoong berbalik menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih duduk ditepian kasur itu. Lalu dia berjongkok didepan Jaejoong dan mendongak menatap Jaejoong. Digenggamnya erat kedua tangan didepannya itu. Mencoba menyampaikan perasaannya.

"Kau tahu?" Hyunjoong menatap mata doe itu dalam. "aku tak akan bisa marah padamu. Aku hanya…..kecewa"

"Hyunniee… jangan cemburu, ne! aku dan tuan muda Yunho hanya tak sengaja melakukannya. dia tahu aku sakit, jadi dia-"

CHU~~~

"Ayo makan!" senyum Hyunjoong sumeringah setelah mengecup kilat bibir cherry didepannya itu. Yah, Hyunjoong tak akan pernah tega melihat wajah bersalah itu.

"Ne~~~"

"kwkwkwkw…kau seperti tuan putri saat melantunkan kata dengan nada seperti itu"

"heeee"

Keduanya pun pergi ke restoran yang memang sudah tersedia di hotel ternama ini. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai disana. Hyunjoong dan Jaejoong duduk di kursi tepat disamping Yunho dan Ahra. Bukannya sengaja, tapi memang restoran sedang penuh. Ini adalah jam makan siang. Maklumi saja.

"Jaejoong ah" sapa Ahra riang menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya melirik Ahra dan tersenyum.

"Aku pesan makanan ya…." Hyunjoong agak tak suka melihat Yunho yang juga tengah menatapnya datar.

"Camkan! Kenapa kalian tidak duduk disini saja? Ahhh… Yun, kita duduk dengan mereka ya, biar ramai" seru Ahra, sedang Yunho hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pasrah.

Jaejoong dan Hyunjoong yang tak ingin terlihat seperti sedang ada masalah hanya saling bertatapan lalu mengangguk. Tentu saja Ahra sangat senang. Bisa dibilang, Ahra berteman dengan Hyunjoong sejak SMP. Dan Yunho selalu menjadi Ketua OSIS mereka sejak itu. Hyunjoong benar-benar tak suka dengan kekuasaan keluarga JUNG waktu itu, langsung pindah ke sekolah biasa. Dan keputusan Hyunjoong waktu itu, cukup membuat Ahra sedih, dan Harus bisa mencari teman baru.

"Kalian pesan apa?" tanya Hyunjoong mencoba bersikap sebiasa mungkin.

"Ah.. kami sudah pesan tadi" sahut Ahra.

"Aratta… aku pesan untukku dan Jaejoong dulu" Hyunjoong pun meninggalkan ketiga orang itu.

Posisi kursi mereka adalah, Hyunjoong duduk disebelah Jaejoong dan didepan mereka ada Ahra dan Yunho. Ahh… meja mereka persegi panjang. Tak lama kemudian Hyunjoong datang dan langsung duduk disisi Jaejoong.

"woaaahhhh Hyunjoong pasti sangat beruntung bisa mendapat namja cantik seperti Jaejoong shi… heee" Ahra memulai pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja. Kami bahkan bisa bertahan lebih dari 3 tahun lebih. Itu karena kami saling mencintai" seru Hyunjoong tak kalah heboh.

"Hyunniee~~~" desis Jaejoong manja sambil menyikut siku Hyunjoong.

Yunho yang melihat adegan manis itu hanya menatap Jaejoong datar. Ahra yang melihat Yunho menatap Jaejoong langsung menegur Yunho.

"Yak! jangan bilang kau juga terpesona pada kecantikan Jaejoong shi, eoh?" Ahra mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Terpesona? Tentu saja. Jaejoong memang cantik" Yunho tersenyum melihat wajah Ahra yang semakin masam. Sementara Hyunjoong mendeliknya tajam, dan Jaejoong hanya bisa merasakan sakit di ulu hatinya. "Tapi, lebih baik aku denganmu yang belum 'tersentuh' saja. Xixixixixi" lanjut Yunho dan terkikik geli melihat wajah Ahra memerah.

"Belum tersentuh? Apa maksudmu Yunho SHI? Kau ingin bilang kalau Joongie ku sudah 'tersentuh'?" Hyunjoong mengepalkan genggamannya erat ditangan Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong sedikit meringis merasakan tangannya seperti akan remuk.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Lagi pula, masa kau belum pernah menyentuh Jaejoong yang cantik ini? Hati-hati, namjak secantik ini pasti banyak yang tergoda dengan tubuhnya itu… hahahaaa" Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sakit, sakit dan sakit. Jaejoong benar-benar seperti namja murahan yang sedang ditawarkan oleh Yunho pada orang lain. Hyunjoong melihat Jaejoong yang hampir menangis, segera menangkup kedua pipi tembem itu. Dan saat air mata itu akan jatuh…

CHU~~~~

Hyunjoong menutup wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Dilumatnya bibir yang bergetar itu, berharap Jaejoong dapat menahan isakannya. Namun, Jaejoong semakin sensegukkan. Dengan cepat Hyunjoong memeluk Jaejoong erat dan merangkul kepala Jaejoong agar tak ada yang melihat wajah basah Jaejoong itu. Dibawanya Jaejoong menjauh dari tempat itu.

"WOWW… My Go~~~d" pekik Yoochun yang melihat ciuman termanis yang pernah dilihatnya itu. Yoochun dan Sibum couple menghampiri meja dimana YunRa couple ditinggalkan 2Joong couple itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Joongie hyung?" Kibum tampak khawatir melihat Jaejoong menangis seperti itu. Bagaimana pun, dia merasa Jaejoong adalah sunbae terbaiknya saat Ospek dulu. Kibum baru akan menginjak semester 4, dan Jaejoong akan menginjak semester 6 setelah perjalanan di Paris ini.

"Kau keterlaluan Yun. Jaejoong sampai menangis seperti itu. Dia belum sempat makan Yun" geram Ahra yang tak tega melihat Jaejoong sensegukkan seperti itu.

"memang kau apakan dia Yun?" Yoochun penasaran. Dan Siwon ikut mengernyitkan dahi penasaran.

"Jangan ada yang mengikutiku" Yunho langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan menyusul 2Joong couple.

"YUN!" Ahra akan menyusul Yunho, tapi Yoochun dengan cepat menahannya.

"Lebih baik kita biarkanYunho menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Dan kau harus ceritakan apa yang terjadi disini tadi" cegat Yoochun dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari SIBUM.

.

.

.

TING~~~

"Uljima, ne? dia hanya bercanda" Hyunjoong mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong yang masih sensegukkan itu.

"huks huks a- aku huks tidak suks suka dia seperti itu huks huks a-"

GYUT

Dengan cepat Yunho yang baru saja keluar dai lift sebelah mereka langsung berlari dan melepaskan pelukan sepasang kekasih itu.

"YUN!" Hyunjoong terlambat mengejar kedua orang itu. Pasalnya Yunho menarik Jaejoong dengan cepat dan langsung masuk kedalam lift. Hyunjoong harus menunggu pintu lift terbuka lagi baru bisa menyusul.

"APA YANG KAU LKUKAN? Huks huks…" pekik Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan genggaman Yunho dipergelangan tangannya. Namun Yunho tak menggubrisnya.

TING

Dengan cepat diseretnya Jaejoong menuju parkiran dan memaksa Jaejoong yang terus berontak itu masuk kedalam mobil.

Hyunjoong sampai di lantai dasar. Matanya sibuk mencari kekasihnya yang diseret Yunho itu. Sepertinya dugaannya salah. Mereka tak kembali ke bawah.

"ARRGGGH SHIT!" geram Hyunjoong karna tak bisa melindungi kekasihnya sendiri.

"Mana Yunho?" Ahra ikut panic saat melihat Hyunjoong geram dan tak bersama Jaejoong ataupun Yunho.

"PACARMU SUDAH GILA!" pekik Hyunjoong didepan wajah Ahra yang shock mendengar bentakkan Hyunjoong yang bau kali ini didengarnya.

.

.

.

"YUN MICHEOSSEO?" pekik Jaejoong yang tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan, panic saat Yunho mengendarai mobil dengan ugal-ugalan ditengah jalan. Jaejoong belum sempat menggunakan sabuk save belt mobilnya. Dan Yunho langsung melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Berkali-kali Jaejoong harus menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya saat terantuk dengan kaca mobil saat Yunho menge-rem mendadak.

Yunho tetap dengan wajah dinginnya, mengendarai mobil itu dengan ugal-ugalan sampai Jaejoong dapat merasakan berapakali mobil itu bersenggolan dengan mobil lain. Takut, takut yang kini Jaejoong rasakan sampai membuat keringatnya tak berhenti mengalir.

"YUN!" Jaejoong berteriak histeris saat Yunho menyelip antara 2 truk besar yang bahkan sangat dekat itu.

ZZZZTTTTTT CCCCSSSSSTTTTT

Jaejoong memeluk erat lengan Yunho saat tepian mobil mereka bergesekkan dengan truk itu. Yunho benar-benar tak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri saat ini. Katakana dia pengemudi yang hebat, tapi bagaimana dengan Jaejoong yang bahkan kesulitan bernafas itu?. Dia dipaksa menangis sekeras-kerasnya dengan hal seperti ini.

CCKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Mobil itu pun berhenti diperumahan dekat pantai. Itu memang resort yang dibeli keluarga JUNG agar bisa bersantai di Bonjour.

Yunho membukakan Jaejoong mobil, lalu menarik tubuh bergetar Jaejoong yang dilapisi wajahnya yang pucat dan basah itu. Hingga saat mendongak menatap wajah Yunho…

BRUK

Dengan lunglai, tubuh Jaejoong tergeletak bagai mayat didekapan Yunho. Yunho pun menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal. Dengan mudah dibawanya tubuh kurus Jaejoong itu kedalam rumah yang sederhana namun terlihat rapi itu.

Dibaringkannya Jaejoong di kasur dalam kamar satu-satunya yang ada dirumah itu. Dibukanya tirai-tirai yang ada dijendela kamar itu. Hingga angin pantai sore itu membelai poni di dahi Jaejoong.

Yunho keluar dari kamar itu dan menuju pantai dekat rumah itu. Tak dihiraukannya Jaejoong yang mungkin akan kebingungan mencarinya setelah bangun dari pingsannya nanti. Disusurinya pasir pantai yang kering itu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Yunho meluapkan emosinya pada angin yang menerpa wajahnya dan ombak yang terus mendatangkan gelombang gelombangnya. Dan Yunhopun terbaring lemah dipasir pantai itu. Bahkan air asin yang menerpa kakinya tak bisa menghentikan tangisannya.

.

.

.

"MWO?" Mr Jung melotot tajam pada istrinya.

"Wae? Tidak bisakah kau melihat YUnho sedikit saja? Anak itu selalu bersikap baik didepan semua orang. Tapi tak ada yang tahu hatinya. Kita-"

"dengar! Sudah sewajarnya dia bersikap baik pada semua orang"

"TAPI TIDAK DENGAN MENGORBANKAN KEBEBASANNYA"

"kebebasan macam apa? Semuanya sudah kuberikan. Uang, kekuasaan dan apapun yang dia pinta selalu kuberikan. Kebebasan macam apalagi?"

"Dia… dia tidak mencintai Ahra. Jadi, hentikan perjodohan ini, ne~~"

"Dia tidak pernah menolaknya"

"Itu karna kau yang memintanya. Kau Appa yang selalu membuatnya tak bisa untuk berkata 'TIDAK' apa kau sadar?"

"Aku tak peduli. Itu memang tugasnya sebagai anak. Dan, jangan coba-coba membuatku malu dihadapan Go Family. Mereka juga sudah terlanjur bahagia dengan perjodohan ini. Mereka juga temanku sejak lama, tak mungkin aku membatalkannya hanya karna masalah cinta"

"Kau akan menyesal JUNG!" geram Mrs Jung mendengar kekeras kepala an suaminya itu. Bodohnya lagi, kepala batu itu diturunkan pada Yunho. Mrs Jung hanya bisa menghela nafas menghadapi keluarganya yang tak bisa mengerti satu sama lain ini.

.

.

.

"eunnnggghhhh"

Doe eyes itu mengerjap, memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan seksama. Tempat ini sangat asing baginya. Tapi, dia tak akan lupa kalau Yunho yang membawanya ketempat ini. Tapi, tak dilihatnya siluet Yunho dimanapun.

Jaejoong dengan langkahnya yang lemah karna belum memakan apapun sejak dalam pesawat, menyusuri tempat itu.

"Tuan Jaejoong? Anda sudah bangun?" seru pelayan dirumah itu. "Ini makanan anda dan tuan muda Yunho. Ahh.. kalau begitu saya pulang dulu" pamit pelayan itu.

"Ma- mana Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong hati-hati.

"Ahhh… mungkin dipantai didepan rumah ini"

"Ne… kau boleh pulang"

Jaejoong pun menghabiskan makanan secukupnya dan menyisakan untuk Yunho. Tapi Yunho tak kunjung datang. Padahal matahari akan segera terbenam. Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Jaejoong menyusuri pantai yang ada dekat rumah itu.

Ditelusurinya pasir yang mulai basah itu. Jaejoong menajamkan penglihatannya saat melihat Yunho yang tengah berjalan menuju dasar laut. Tubuh Yunho semakin lama semakin ditelan air itu.

"YUNHO!" pekiknya saat Yunho menghilang ditelan air laut.

Tak ingatkah bahwa dia tak bisa berenang?. Dengan cepat Jaejoong mengejar Yunho. Na'as. Kini dia juga ikut tenggelam kedasar laut. Tubuhnya naik turun permukaan laut. Hingga dia merasa tubuhnya diseret ketepian.

Jaejoong menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya saat merasakan sesak karna tenggelam tadi. Lehernya sakit karna menelan air asin itu beberapa teguk.

"hhah hah hahah" nafas Jaejoong ngos ngosan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" geram Yunho yang merunduk, terus menekan dada Jaejoong, mencoba mengeluarkan air asin itu dari tubuh jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang sudah dikuasai perasaan takut sejak awal, kini tak bisa lagi membendung emosinya.

GREP

Yunho hanya membiarkan Jaejoong yang kini memeluk lehernya erat. Yunho sampai ikut berbaring dan merengkuh tubuh itu dalam dekapannya.

"hiks hiks…. Kupikir kau ingin bunuh diri Yun.. hiks hiks" Jaejoong terisak dilekukan leher Yunho.

"kau takut aku pergi?" Yunho seperti tengah memastikan sesuatu.

Jaejoong mengendurkan pelukannya dan langsung menarik kepala Yunho mendekat. Jaejoong melumat bibir itu panas. Emosinya tak bisa diluapkan dengan membunuh Yunho yang dicintainya itu.

Yunho melepaskan tautan bibir yang diciptakan Jaejoong. Ditatapnya mata itu lekat-lekat. Mencoba mencari kebohongan di mata yang tak juga berhenti menganak sungai itu.

"Jangan pernah mencintaiku Jae. Ingatlah aku sebagai majikanmu" dan dengan kata-kata itu, Yunho beranjak meninggalkan Jaejoong yang langsung menangis sensegukkan dihadapan laut itu.

"Aku tahu Yun. Aku hanyalah tempatmu mencari kepuasan nafsu saja. Aku tahu Yun. Tapi, jangan mencegahku untuk mencintaimu! Kau yang membuatku begini Yun. Kau!" pekik Jaejoong yang masih dapat didengar Yunho.

"hiks hiks… aku benci… aku BENCI PERASAAN INI! AAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHH" Jaejoong memukul mukul dadanya sendiri sekuat mungkin. Mencoba membunuh tiap detak yang diciptakan jantungnya yang hanya berpacu kencang saat Yunho ada.

"TUHAN BUNUH AKU!" pekiknya lagi.

TBC …

Jangan segan2 bilang ya, kalo masih ada kata-kata hilang dan membuat reader tercinta kebingungan…. Ini jadi pelajaran buat saya selaku penulis untuk lebih memperhatikan tanda baca dengan benar. Hmmm…. T.T

Jangan lupa review…..


	6. Chapter 6

**I Know I Just Your Partner Sex**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 'previous'**

"Aku tahu Yun. Aku hanyalah tempatmu mencari kepuasan nafsu saja. Aku tahu Yun. Tapi, jangan mencegahku untuk mencintaimu! Kau yang membuatku begini Yun. Kau!" pekik Jaejoong yang masih dapat didengar Yunho.

"hiks hiks… aku benci… aku BENCI PERASAAN INI! AAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHH" Jaejoong memukul mukul dadanya sendiri sekuat mungkin. Mencoba membunuh tiap detak yang diciptakan jantungnya yang hanya berpacu kencang saat Yunho ada.

"TUHAN BUNUH AKU!" pekiknya lagi.

.

.

.

**Chapter 6**

**Cast:**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**And Others Cast**

**Warning**

**Yaoi/BL**

**NC 17+**

**MPREG**

**Under 17, go away please….**

**DLDR**

**RNR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**YAK! KEMBALIKAN BONEKA KU!" seorang namja kecil berlari mengejar namja kecil lain yang berlari dengan menangis kencang karena takut dengan namja yang tengah mengejarnya.**

"**Ini punya Joongie! Huweeee hiks hiks… jangan ambil boneka Joongie" namja yang memanggil namanya sendiri itu semakin lemah berlari, namun boneka gajah itu semakin sangat erat dipeluknya.**

"**YAK! BERHENTI!"**

**GREP**

** Namja itu berhasil menangkap Joongie. Namun Joongie tetap mempertahankan bonekanya. Keduanya terus tarik menarik sampai suara Joongie membuat beberapa orang tua yang ada disana datang untuk membantunya.**

"**YAK! BOCAH NAKAL!"**

SPLASSSHHH

"hosh hosh hosh" Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya bergemuruh seolah mimpi itu akan membunuhnya. "Mimpi itu lagi. STUPID!" gerahnya. Lalu kaki jenjang Yunho melangkah menuju meja makan.

Yunho mulai bergelut dengan makanannya yang disisakan Jaejoong untuknya, sudah dingin tapi. Sesekali dilihatnya jam yang mulai menunjukkan jarum pendek ke angka 8. Pasalnya Yunho sempat tidur sebentar setelah pulang dari pantai. Bingung. Yunho baru sadar kalau Jaejoong tidak ada dirumah itu. Dilapnya mulutnya dengan tissue, lalu bergegas ke pantai.

Mata Yunho membelalak kaget saat melihat Jaejoong yang tergeletak tak berdaya dipasir pantai. Yang membuat Yunho shock adalah 3 orang namja yang sedang menyantap tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah topless itu. Lidah-lidah namja tua itu meraup wajah dan tubuhnya. Sedang namja satunya lagi sedang berusaha melepaskan jeans ketat yang dipakai Jaejoong.

Tanpa perlu kaget terlalu lama, Yunho langsung menubruk namja namja itu. Dengan hapkido(bener ga sih?) nya, Yunho menghantam namja namja yang akan mengerjai tubuh partner sex nya itu. Namja namja tua yang pada dasarnya tengah mabuk itu langsung lari terbirit-birit karena tak mampu melawan Yunho.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang ternyata membuka matanya tanpa berkedip. Namun tatapan itu kosong. Dan doe eyes itu terus mengalirkan cairan bening yang tak ada akhirnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KIM JAEJOONG?" PEKIK Yunho pada namja yang terlihat pasrah saja tubuhnya dijamah beramai-ramai itu.

Tak mendapat respon dari Jaejoong, Yunho pun menggendongnya sampai rumah dan langsung menenggelamkan tubuh Jaejoong yang dipenuhi bercak merah yang masih baru itu, hingga menutupi bekas tanda Yunho 2 hari yang lalu.

.

.

.

"Baboya?" Yunho terus menggosok seluruh tubuh Jaejoong dengan keras. Berharap kissmark dari namja namja tua itu menghilang. Bahkan tubuh Jaejoong memerah walau dalam air.

Yunho benar-benar khawatir pada Jaejoong saat ini. Dikasari pun, hingga tubuhnya memerah, ternyata tak menghentikan tatapan kosong itu. Kesal hingga tak tahu harus melakukan apa, Yunho ikut menceburkan tubuhnya dalam bath up yang berisi air hangat dan busa itu.

Dibuatnya Jaejoong berpangku padanya. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat mata yang terus mengalirkan cairan bening itu. Dihapusnya tiap aliran yang membasahi pipi putih Jaejoong. Tapi air mata itu terus mengalir. Namun, kini Jaejoong menatap matanya dingin.

CHU~~~

Yunho melumat bibir yang terus terkatup itu. Dihisapnya pelan bibir yang memabukkannya itu.

PLAK

"Kenapa tidak kau biarkan saja mereka menjamahku? Bukankah mereka sama sepertimu?" ujar Jaejoong setelah menampar keras pipi Yunho karna menciumnya.

"Kau-"

"KALIAN SAMA! Hiks hiks sama saja" dipukulnya dada Yunho berkali-kali. Namun dengan cepat Yunho menahan tangannya.

Yunho dengan cepat kembali mencium Jaejoong dan kini tangannya memeluk erat pinggang Jaejoong agar semakin mendekat dengannya. Dihisapnya bibir itu bergiliran. Sedangkan sang pemilik bibir kembali menangis histeris.

"mmmmppphhhpaaassshhhhh Yunmmmmpphhhsss hiksss engggghhhhhssss" lenguh Jaejoong disela tangis dan berontakannya.

Yunho malah semakin gencar menyusuri tubuh Jaejoong yang licin karna sabun dan langsung memijit junior Jaejoong dengan tangannya. Sedang tangan yang satunya lagi menggenggam erat kedua pergelangan tangan Jaejoong yang sibuk meronta itu.

Tangan Yunho yang tadi memijat junior Jaejoong berpindah membuka keran, agar busa dalam bath up segera meluap dan berganti air biasa saja agar dia mudah menjelajahi tubuh Jaejoong meski dalam air.

"akhh Yunnhhhh jangannnhhhhh ahhhh" desis Jaejoong saat Yunho mengalihkan ciumannya ke leher jenjangnya. Harus Jaejoong akui, tak mudah menolak kenikmatan ini.

Bibir hati itu dengan telaten, terus memberi sentuhan sentuhan ditiap titik sensitive Jaejoong. Puas dengan leher Jaejoong, bibir hati itu mengulum nipple Jaejoong. Terkadang menjilat pinggirannya dan memberi kissmark sebanyak-banyaknya yang bisa dia buat.

"Yun ahhhku tidak mau Yunhhh hiks hiks jebaaalll hentikan hiks hiks" Jaejoong semakin kalut. Dia benar-benar kecewa dengan Yunho.

"AAAAANNNNGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH hhh hhh hhh" Jaejoong klimaks dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Yunho dengan sigap menggendong tubuh Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi. Diletakkannya tubuh Jaejoong di atas kasur empuknya. Ditindihnya Jaejoong yang terus memohon agar Yunho menghentikan ini.

Yunho menulikan pendengarannya. Dikecupnya kilat bibir, leher dan dada Jaejoong. Kini bibir hati itu bergerilya diperut Jaejoong. Sesekali lidahnya bermain dipusar Jaejoong, hingga membuat Jaejoong mengeluarkan precum nya. Tapi tangan Yunho tak berhenti mengocok junior Jaejoong yang mengeras itu.

"OOuuuuuuggghhhhh" leguh Jaejoong keras saat Yunho memasukkan juniornya kedalam mulut Yunho.

"Yuunnhhh stt- stooopppphhhh euunnggghhhhhhh ahhh ahhh anngghhhhh" desah Jaejoong meski masih memberontak.

Yunho terus menaik turunkan junior Jaejoong dalam mulutnya. Sesekali Jaejoong menggelinjang hebat manakala gigi Yunho menggigit gigit kecil juniornya.

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNHHHHHHHHH"

Yunho menelan habis sperma Jaejoong dalam mulutnya. Lalu dijilatnya junior itu dengan tanpa rasa jijik. Tangannya kini sibuk meremas pantat Jaejoong. Jaejoong tahu, dia tak akan bisa lari dari Yunho disaat terbodoh ini. Sakit, tak ada yang bisa mendeskripsikan betapa sakit hatinya saat ini.

Dilihatnya Yunho yang membuka kemeja dan celananya yang basah karna tadi ikut masuk dalam bath up. Setelah naked, Yunho menjongkokkan tubuhnya didepan Jaejoong. Namun, dibaliknya tubuh Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong menungging. Dia tak ingin melihat wajah Jaejoong yang basah itu. Yunho benar-benar tak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya. Dan tanpa Jaejoong sadari, air mata Yunho turun dari mata musang itu.

Dengan dada sesak karna menahan tangis, Yunho mengocok juniornya sendiri sampai juniornya menegang. Diposisikannya junior itu didepan hole Jaejoong yang akan sembuh total itu. Karena lubangnya masih sedikit membuka karna sepertinya Jaejoong tak pergi ke tempat dokter yang biasanya dia datangi bersama Yunho kalau-kalau lubang itu robek atau terluka dan lebam.

"AAAARRRKKKKKKK" jerit Jaejoong tertahan saat Yunho sudah memasukkan setengah juniornya dalam hole Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam-dalam saat merasakan Yunho mengeluarkan juniornya sedikit. Jaejoong hanya berusaha bersiap-siap menerima junior Yunho yang pasti akan melesak dalam holenya sebentar lagi. Dan benar saja, Yunho berhasil memasukkan seluruh batang juniornya dalam hole Jaejoong dengan sekali hentakan.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGKKKKKKHHHHH hhhh hhh hhh" Jaejoong mendongak, saat junior Yunho langsung menyentuh sweetspot nya. Saliva berjatuhan dari mulutnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Jaejoong hampir ambruk, kalau saja Yunho tak menarik bahunya. Jaejoong pun menahan tubuhnya dengan wajah yang melekat dengan kasur dan pantatnya yang meninggi karna Yunho menahan lututnya.

"akkhhh ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh Yunh YUhhhaahhh ah aha ha akh" desah Jaejoong saat Yunho menumbuk sweet spotnya dengan tepat dan cepat. Saliva terus mengalir dari mulut Jaejoong yang terus terbuka untuk mendesah itu.

"ohh ohh Booohhhh ah aha ahhha anngghhh ahh ah ah ouugghhhh" pekik Yunho saat Jaejoong menyempitkan lubangnya. Sepertinya Jaejoong akan klimaks lagi. Tapi, dengan cepat Yunho mnggenggam junior Jaejoong dan menutup lubang junior itu.

"ah aha ha ahh tu- tunggu ahku ah ah ah"

"sa- sakithhh Yunhhh leppassshhh ah ah annggghhh hiks ah ah ah"

"se- sebentar lagiihhhhh ennggghhhhh"

"Yunhhhh plleeeaaasseehhhhhh hiks sakkiiiittt oughh ah ah ahhhh"

Yunho tak berhenti menggenjot juniornya dalam lubang Jaejoong yang semakin menghimpit juniornya. Yunho tak peduli dengan junior Jaejoong yang membengkak karna harus menahan cairannya yang ingin melesak keluar. Ditambah Yunho tak henti-hentinya menumbuk sweet spot nya.

"hiks hiks Yunhhhh jebaaallll hiks hiks" bahkan Jaejoong tak sanggup lagi mendesah. Tenggorokannya kering.

"Aku datang BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH AAARRRGGGHH AAANNNGGGGGHHH"

CROOOOT

CROOOOT

CROOOOT

Yunho pun menumpahkan spermanya dalam lubang Jaejoong yang sesak dan masih berisi juniornya itu. Jaejoong limpungan, dan jatuh dengan Yunho yang menimpa tubuhnya, setelah Jaejoong memuncratkan hasratnya yang kini ditimpa oleh tubuhnya sendiri.

Keduanya tidur dengan posisi keduanya menelungkup. Bahkan Yunho tak mengeluarkan juniornya dari dalam lubang Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Mrs Jung masuk kedalam ruangan rahasia Yunho. Mrs Jung penasaran dengan ruangan ini. Dia tak sengaja melihat Yunho memegang sebuah remote. Setelah susah payah mencari dimana Yunho menyembunyikan remote kecil itu, akhirnya Mrs Jung menemukannya.

Betapa terkejutnya Mrs Jung saat melihat photo photo yang menghiasi dinding ruangan itu. Ditelitinya wajah dalam photo itu. Semakin diperhatikan, wajah anak kecil dalam photo itu sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang dia kenal. Hingga di dinding lain tampak photo-photo anak itu dari yang memakai seragam SMP hingga SMA. Bahkan Mrs Jung melihat tubuh topless anak itu. Dan sepertinya photo itu lah yang membuat Mrs Jung yakin siapa namja cantik dalam photo itu.

"KIM JAEJOONG"

Tangan Mrs Jung bergetar membaca nama dalam photo itu. 'Apa yang kau lakukan Yun? Kenapa seperti orang gila begini?' batin Mrs Jung panik. Namun, kecurigaannya meluap ketika matanya tak sengaja membaca isi kertas yang tergeletak dilantai.

"Yun- YUNHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Hiks hiks YUNNIEKUUUU huks huks Yunniekuuuuu" Mrs Jung menangis histeris bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang jatuh terpuruk dilantai ruangan itu.

"Ke- Kenapa Yunho? Kenapa tidak aku sajaaaaaaaa hiks hiks"

Ruangan itu kembali dipenuhi isak tangis. Namun kali ini bukan Yunho, melainkan Eommanya yang menambah populasi air mata yang jatuh dikertas yang disobek Mrs Jung menjadi sobekkan sobekkan kecil.

.

.

.

Hyunjoong melihat Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan wajah lemas. Perasaan khawatir menumpuk dihati Hyunjoong dari awal Yunho membawa kabur kekasihnya itu. Dipeluknya erat tubuh Jaejoong yang pulang keesokkan harinya itu terhitung saat Yunho membawanya.

"Brengsek! Apa yang dia lakukan padamu? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" geram Hyunjoong sambil sesekali menciumi tengkuk Jaejoong yang tertutupi syal tebal itu.

"Gwaencanaaaa….. kami hanya pergi makan. Tidak lebih" bohong Jaejoong dengan wajah datarnya. Sontak Hyunjoong melepaskan pelukannya.

"Makan? Sampai berjam-jam? Lalu pulang pagi-pagi sekali seperti ini?" selidik Hyunjoong.

CHU~~~

"percayalah padaku. Ada hal yang harus Yunho bicarakan padaku tentang beasiswa ku. Arasseo?" jaejoong tersenyum getir mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

"Aiissshhhh….. ya sudah…. Istirahatlah….."

"Hyunnie, kapan kita pulang?"

"kalau tidak salah sekitar 2 hari lagi kita semua pulang. Wae? Kau ingin pulang? Kita bisa pulang saat ini juga kalau kau mau" Hyunjoong semakin khawatir saja mendengar suara serak Jaejoong.

"Anni.. hanya tanya saja. Aku tidur dulu, ne? Aku benar-benar lelah"

"Baiklah… bangun tidur langsung mandi ya. Kami semua akan ke tempat karaoke an. Kau haru menyanyi untukku… heeee…"

Jaejoong yang sudah akan berbaring dikasurnya, kini menghentikan pergerakkannya. 'Jangan bilang kalau Yunho juga ikut' batin Jaejoong dengan tubuh menegang.

"Ki- kita berdua saja kan?" panic Jaejoong.

"Maunya juga begitu. Tapi Ahra, Yoochun, Siwon dan Kibum sudah memesan tempat khusus untuk kita berdelapan. Yunho dan wanita Yoochun juga ikut dengan kita" Hyunjoong agak iritasi saat menyebut nama Yunho.

"Apa aku harus ikut?"

"Tentu saja. Apa kau tega membiarkan aku sendirian menjadi racun nyamuk mereka berenam?"

"Ne.. Arasseo" pasrah Jaejoong lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut. Mau menolak pun, apa alasannya?. Karna Yunho? Ayolaaaaaahhhh …. Itu hanya akan membuat semua orang curiga.

.

.

.

Kini tempat karaoke an yang sangat luas itu sudah terisi penuh oleh mahasiswa SHINKI. Salah satu ruangan besar berisi 4 couple itu tampak riuh saat Yoochun dan yeoja yang tak bisa disebut kekasihnya itu menayanyi dan menari erotis didepan 3 couple lain. Mendatangkan tawa renyah dari yang menyaksikan aksi gila 2 orang itu.

Sedangkan Jaejoong kini sibuk merenungi sesuatu. Hingga Ahra yang sempat mendengar bahwa Jaejoong pernah memenangkan lomba menyanyi itu pun segera menarik Jaejoong kedepan dan seketika lamunan Jaejoong membuyar.

"A- aku tidak bis-" gugup Jaejoong, terlebih saat memandang Yunho yang sepertinya enggan menatapnya. Yunho malah sibuk menggoda yeoja yang dibawa Yoochun.

"Jangan bohong Jae. Jelas-jelas Hyunjoong bilang suaramu sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat bagus.. hahahaaaaa" seru Ahra menggoda Jaejoong.

"Ayo Jae…. kau harus menyanyi untukku. Aku akan menemanimu… ne? pliiiiiiiiiiiiisssssss" rengek Hyunjoong. Jaejoong mengalah dan akhirnya dia menyanyi.

Jaejoong memilih lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya. Lalu dibalikkannya tubuhnya menghadap layar monitor, sehingga kini dia memunggungi 3 couple lain yang sedang sibuk menyoraki Hyunjoong yang memeluknya erat dari belakang itu.

"Saranghaeeeee" pekik Hyunjoong didekat mic yang kini ada didepan mulut Jaejoong.

Yunho yang mendengar kata-kata Hyunjoong hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Ingin lari dari sana saat ini juga. Tapi, Ahra tengah bergelayut di lengannya. Yunho tak bisa. Sakit, ada yang menusuk hatinya, terlebih ketika melihat judul lagu yang akan dinyanyikan Jaejoong dilayar monitor.

**Don't Say Goodbye**

**Nun matchuji mothaneun Geudael ilgeusu eoptjyo**

**Giruel ireobeorin ai gataseo Gidarigoman ittjyeo**

**Oooddeon mareul halgeonji Sashii nan algo ittjyeo**

**Jinshimi aningeol nunchi chaengoryeo**

**Nunmuri marhajanhayeooo**

**Don't say goodbye**

**Geu soneul notji mallaneun maeumi deulyeoyooo**

**Geudae mami deulyeoyo**

**Ojik nomaneul wonhajyeo Geudaen sumgil su optjyeo**

**Geudaen geojitmareul mothajyoo**

**Don't say goodbye**

**Don't say goodbye**

**Geu soneul notji mallaneun maeumi deulyeoyooo**

**Geudae mami deulyeoyo**

**Sesangi deung deulloyeoyoo Himdeun sarangirado**

**You are my love~~ You are my soul~~**

Selesai Jaejoong menyanyikan lagu itu. Yunho langsung keluar dengan alasan ke toilet. Melihat Yunho keluar, Jaejoong juga keluar dengan alasan yang sama. Diikutinya Yunho yang berjalan masuk kearah toilet. Yunho tampak terkejut saat melihat siluet wajah Jaejoong melalui cermin dihadapannya.

GREP

"Jae!"

"Kumohon Yun. Cintai aku. Ahh… anniyooo cukup jangan tinggalkan aku… aku- aku tidak bisa Yun. A- aku hiks hiks. Jangan menikah dengan Ahra Yun. Jebaaaaaall"

Yunho membalikkan tunuhnya, hingga pelukan Jaejoong lepas dari tubuhnya. Tapi, Jaejoong kembali memeluk Yunho erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Yunho. Hingga dia bisa melihat air matanya melalui cermin.

"Jae! kenapa kau menjadi murahan begini?" Yunho tak sadar hingga dia menyentak tubuh Jaejoong, hingga tubuh yang tadi memeluknya itu terdorong beberapa langkah kebelakang. Jaejoong ingin kembali menyentuh Yunho, namun Yunho cepat-cepat menepis tangannya.

"Aku memang murahan Yun. Benar aku memang murahan. Apa salah Yun? Kau pikir, siapa yang mengubahku menjadi segila ini Yun?" Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho miris.

"Dengar Jae. kau ingatkan? Jika aku 'bosan', hubungan kita selesai"

"Apa aku tampak seperti pelacur sungguhan Yun? Yang kau pakai saat kau ingin lalu kau buang saat kau bosan?" Jaejoong meremas dada sebelah kanannya. Sakit, sangat sakit.

"Cukup. Jangan sampai aku muak padamu. Nikmati saja waktu yang masih bisa kau habiskan denganku selagi aku belum bosan dengan tubuhmu" Yunho akan beranjak keluar toilet, namun langkahnya berhenti saat mendengar suara berdegum yang berasal dari Jaejoong.

"BOO!"

Dengan cepat diangkatnya tubuh itu keluar dari tempat karaoke itu menuju rumah sakit.

Tanpa disadarinya Ahra tengah tersenyum miris mendengar pembicaraan mereka didalam toilet wanita disamping toilet pria.

"ja- jadi … ini yang membuatmu selalu menolakku untuk bercinta? Pantas saja… kau hanya berani making out eoh? Ternyata… ada yang lain… poor me…" Ahra menertawakan dirinya sendiri didepan cermin.

.

.

.

Yunho sudah menghubungi Hyunjoong agar menjemput Jaejoong di rumah sakit tempat Jaejoong dirawat. Jaejoong hanya kelelahan dan terlalu banyak fikiran, itu yang dikatakan sang dokter pada Hyunjoong yang tak terlalu mengerti bahasa France itu.

Sedangkan Yunho hanya tersenyum miris saat melihat kertas ditangannya, yang diberikan oleh dokter yang tadi memeriksa Jaejoong.

JAEJOONG KIM

MALE PREGNANT

POSITIVE PREGNANT

Itulah sebait kata-kata yang membuat Yunho menangis bahagia dalam kamar hotelnya sore itu juga, setelah memastikan Jaejoong baik-baik saja. Yunho bahkan tak memperbolehkan Ahra menemuinya. Yunho sangat ingin menemani Jaejoong hingga terbangun, lalu memeluknya karena mendengar berita dari Dokter bahwa Jaejoong hamil. Tapi, itu hanya khayalan seorang Jung Yunho. Semuanya sudah terlambat. '**Ahhh…. Kalau saja hal mengerikan waktu itu tak pernah terjadi**' desah Yunho sambil mengenang sesuatu.

"Baby… maafkan Appa mu yang tak berguna ini, ne? saranghae" Yunho kembali menjatuhkan air matanya. "semoga ketika kau bangun, yang kau lihat hanya Hyunjoong Jae. Bukan aku. Suatu hari nanti, aku akan mengucapkan ribuan terima kasih pada namja baik yang selalu menjagamu itu. Hiks hiks saranghaeee"

TBC …

My GOD!

Maaf karena keterlambatan updatenya. Seobie sibuk pre-test semester 4 kuliah nih… Jeongmal mianhaeee

#deep bow

By the way… Btw… anyway busway

#plak

Seobie udah buka-bukaan dikit tentang masa lalu di dalam mimpi Yunho. Perlahan-lahan ya menguak rahasianya… heeee…. #ketawa nista

#ala Yoochun di Come to play

Ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah Seobie tulis… kwkwkkwwkwk

Alurnya kecepatan ya?...

Yahh…. Ini karena SEobie sadar kalau Yunho punya rahasia yang belum diungkap…

Tapi, Seobie udah buka sedikit. Reader harus menerka sendiri. Jangan tanya Seobie… heee

Miannnnn jika banyak typo berserakan….

Jangan lupa review dan dukungan semangat nya, ne!...

YEOREOBUUUUN SARANGHAAAEEEEEEEEEE

# teriak ala Jaejoong di Happy together …


	7. Chapter 7

**I Know I Just Your Partner Sex**

**Chapter 6 'previous'**

JAEJOONG KIM

MALE PREGNANT

POSITIVE PREGNANT

.

.

.

**Chapter 7**

**Cast:**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**And Others Cast**

**Warning**

**Yaoi/BL**

**NC 17+**

**MPREG**

**Under 17, go away please….**

**DLDR**

**RNR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semenjak pulang dari Paris 3 minggu lalu, tak sekalipun Jaejoong melihat wajah namja yang dicintainya itu. Sejenak Jaejoong tersenyum miris. Dielusnya perut yang masih datar itu.

JAEJOONG POV

Aku ingin tertawa. Menertawakan diriku sendiri pastinya. Semakin lama, entah kenapa aku merasa hidup begitu memuakkan. Tidakkah sekarang aku terlihat begitu menjijikan? Apakah kau juga menghindariku karena aku yang begitu murahan dan menjijikan ini JUNG YUNHO?

Kutatap wajahku dicermin. Wajah siapa itu? Kim Jaejoong? Yang merupakan salah satu Male Pregnant itu? Dan menjual tubuhnya kepada seorang Jung meskipun itu karena paksaan? Dan sekarang? Ohhh…. Dia benar-benar memalukan karena menerima kehadiran makhluk tak berdosa dalam rahim yang dititipkan Tuhan padanya.

"BRENGSEK!"

PRANNNNGGG

Akal sehatku hilang karena mencintainya. Tak kupedulikan darah yang mengalir dari buku jari-jari ku. Sakitnya tak pernah lebih menyakitkan dari perasaan yang bergejolak didada ini.

BRAK

Ya. Junsu dengan sekuat tenaga mendobrak pintu kamarku yang sedari tadi kukunci, dan tak ku dengarkan teriakkan mereka dari luar kamar.

"HYUNG!" pekiknya tertahan saat melihat kaca cermin yang retak karena pukulan tadi.

Junsu terisak saat aku hanya tersenyum padanya. Ahhhh…. Kurasa Junsu sudah gila. Aku tersenyum, tapi dia malah menangis.

JAEJOONG POV END

.

.

.

JUNSU POV

Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku katakan pada Kim Ajumma yang sedang pergi ke kampung halamannya tepat saat Jaejoong pulang. Sungguh hatiku perih saat melihat teman yang sudah kuanggap hyung ku sendiri itu tersenyum dengan indahnya. Tidakkah kalian melihat, betapa mengerikannya senyumannya itu?.

Sungguh, kalau dia bukan Jaejoong, mungkin aku sudah berlari terbirit-birit karena tampangnya yang bak orang gila itu.

"Junsu, aku ingin bertemu Yunho" ucapnya kembali dengan wajah datar.

"Tapi hyung, dia akan menikah hari ini"

Dan tubuh namja cantik didepanku ini kembali lemas dan terduduk lemas dilantai kamarnya.

Demi Tuhan, aku tidak pernah menyangka jika Jae hyung melakukan hal sejauh itu dengan Yunho. Barusan Appa ku yang memang seorang dokter memeriksa Jae hyung yang wajahnya pucat dan tubuh yang lemas itu. Dan kalian tahu? Dugaanku benar, Jae hyung berselingkuh dibelakang Hyunjoong.

Dan saat Jae hyung menceritakan apa yang terjadi selama ini antara Jae hyung dan Yunho, aku tak bisa berkutik. Sungguh! Aku ingin membunuh Jung Yunho saat ini juga jika aku bisa. Bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan Jae hyung setelah dia tahu kalau Jae hyung hamil?.

Aku masih sanggup mencerna seluruh kejadian di Paris, meski Jae hyung bercerita dengan teriakan dan amukan histerinya. Dia tahu, kalau secara tidak langsung Yunho telah menolak anak mereka dengan meninggalkan Jae hyung dengan Hyunjoong di rumah sakit Paris. Padahal, jelas-jelas Jae hyung sempat menguping pembicaraan Yunho dan Dokter itu. Pasalnya, sebelum Hyunjoong datang, Yunho dan dokter itu menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

Dan hari ini, pesta pernikahan Yunho akan berlangsung. Tapi, tak ada satupun channel yang menayangkan pernikahan calon direktur penerus JUNG CORP itu. Semuanya dilaksanakan dengan begitu tertutup. BRENGSEK KAU JUNG YUNHO!.

JUNSU POV END

.

.

.

5 Tahun Kemudian

Seorang namja cantik dengan rambut terikat tengah mengelap keringat yang berjatuhan didahinya karena terus berhadapan dengan masakan yang harus segera dihidangkan untuk anaknya yang kini tengah melantunkan nyanyian dengan suara melengking yang bisa membuat tetangga mereka menegur Jaejoong, dan jangan lupakan tangan balita yang terus mendentingkan sendok dan garpu dimeja.

"TWINGKEL TWINGKEL TWINKEL~~~~" tampaknya dari tadi hanya itu yang dilantunkan sang bocah 5 tahun itu (maaf, kita pake hitungan umur orang Korea ne).

"Minnieeeeeeeeee~~~~~~~~~ kenapa kau menyanyi kencang sekali?" gerutu namja cantik yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Kim Jaejoong, sambil menghidangkan hasil masakkannya dimeja makan kecil dilantai rumah mereka.

"Eomma~~~ Minnie harus banyak berlatih menyanyi, kan mau lomba" rengut sang anak yang mulai mencungkil masakan eommanya menggunakan tangan mungilnya.

PLAK

"Appo!" ringis bocah itu, tapi tangannya tetap tak berhenti mencomot masakkan eommanya. Jaejoong hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan eomma nya.

"Dengar ya Minnie! Orang bodoh mana yang mau mendengarkan suaramu yang jelek itu? ahhh….andai saja suaramu seperti eomma" Jaejoong mulai lagi mencari masalah dengan anaknya. Walau baginya itu sekedar mengejek.

"YAK! Asal eomma tahu ya, suara Minnie ini beribu kali lipat lebih enak didengar daripada suara eomma" balas bocah itu tak terima. Mulutnya terus mengunyah, namun tiba-tiba dia memasang wajah ingin muntah. Jaejoong yang tahu apa yang dikatakan anaknya itu hanya mengerling bosan.

"Wae?"

"Aigooo eommaa~~~ kenapa masakanmu tetap tidak enak? Ahhh… andai lidah eomma seperti lidahku" si anak mencontohkan gaya bicara Jaejoong.

"Aiiissshhhh… ya sudah! Cepat habiskan makananmu! Nanti terlambat sekolah lagi" gerutu Jaejoong yang tak pernah menang melawan anaknya itu. Sang anak hanya mengangguk senang. Kemudian ditolehkannya wajahnya kea rah namja disampingnya.

**Seorang namja lain yang duduk disamping Changmin, hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong dan anaknya. Kemudian dia menepuk pelan kepala anaknya(?). Yah anaknya. Kalian mengerti?. Changmin juga anaknya, yang tak bisa disentuhnya(?). Namun anak kecil itu masih bisa melihatnya dengan mata sucinya.**

.

.

.

"Changmin! Jangan nakal ne!" seru Jaejoong pada anaknya 'Changmin yang berlarian ke dalam taman kanak-kanak tempatnya belajar.

"NEEEEEEEEE!" pekik Changmin nyaring, hingga Jaejoong memandang tak nyaman ke arah eomma dan Appa dari teman-teman anaknya. Jaejoong membungkuk sopan meminta maaf.

**Changmin yang melihat namja tampan disamping eommanya juga melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, dengan girang membalas lambaian tangan namja tampan yang sering menemaninya bermain kala eomma-nya bekerja.**

Namun kegiatan Jaejoong terhenti saat matanya memandang seorang yeoja yang juga tengah tertegun menatapnya.

"Jae/Ahra" gumam keduanya bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Mian sebelumnya. Bisa kau segera berbicara? Aku harus bekerja" Jaejoong tampak gelisah dalam Café milik **Jung** itu.

Sedangkan Ahra yang diomeli Jaejoong hanya tersenyum manis.

"Kau masih cantik Jae" ujar Ahra saat melihat Jaejoong yang kini semakin cantik dengan rambut panjang sepinggangnya. "Seperti yeoja sungguhan" kikik Ahra. (Tolong bayangin Jaejoong yang sekarang dengan MV DBSK - TRI ANGLE).

"heh, kau tahu ini kewajibanku sebagai seorang eomma. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan orang lain menghina **anakku** karena eomma nya seorang namja" sengit Jaejoong dengan menekankan kata 'anakku' namun datar. Sungguh, hatinya terlalu sakit melihat senyum seorang JUNG AHRA(?).

"Anak Yunho?" celetuk Ahra.

"Aku tidak pernah mengenal namja brengsek itu"

"Tidak kenal, tapi langsung bilang brengsek? Hmmm"

"Tolong Noona JUNG AHRA. Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Jika hanya i-"

"Apa kau tidak merindukannya?" Ahra memotong pembicaraan Jaejoong. Sedang Jaejoong, langsung menarik nafas panjang dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar Café. Ahra hanya tersenyum saat melihat seorang yeoja paruh baya yang dihubunginya tadi, masuk kedalam Café dan langsung memeluk Jaejoong.

"Gomawo" bisik sebuah suara yang bagaikan angin lembut ditelinga Ahra. Sedangkan Ahra hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Nyo- nyonya Jung?" Jaejoong tertegun saat Mrs Jung yang sudah 5 tahun tak ditemuinya itu tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Jongie aaaaahh huks huks" pekik Mrs Jung histeris ketika akhirnya dia berhasil menemukan Jaejoong yang sangat ingin ditemuinya.

Sungguh hatinya sakit mendengar tangisan histeris yeoja paruh baya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah eomma dari namja yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya, terlebih hatinya menjadi kepingan-kepingan tak berarti. Baginya, Changmin adalah satu-satunya motivasi untuk hidup setelah kehilangan eomma nya.

FLASHBACK ON 5th years ago

Jaejoong berlutut, mencium lutut eommanya seraya mulutnya tak henti-hentinya mengatakan beribu-ribu maaf. Namun sang eomma tampak begitu tersakiti karena kebohongan anaknya, terlebih kebodohannya yang secara tak langsung telah menjual anaknya sendiri.

Ya, Junsu akhirnya menghubungi Mrs Kim dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Jaejoong hingga Mrs Kim tahu dan langsung pulang dengan meninggalkan rapatnya dengan para designer terkenal yang berinvestasi untuk boutique nya.

"Kenapa Jae? Kenapa harus begini?" Mrs Kim sibuk menahan air matanya. Rasanya, dia begitu tak pantas mengeluarkan air mata untuk kesalahannya yang begitu besar itu. "Jadi, selama ini…. Eomma telah menjualmu pada Yunho?" bahkan mulutnya tak sudi lagi memanggil Yunho dengan 'Tuan muda'.

"Eommma~~~ jebaaaallll…. Eomma tidak perlu menemuinya lagi, dia sudah menikah semalam eomma~~~ huks huks…. Ayo kita pergi dari ibu kota yang kejam ini eomma~~~ huks huks… kaya tak membuatku bahagia eomma huks huks, asalkan kita berdua, bagiku itu sudah cukup.

"Pergilah Jae!" ucap Mrs Kim datar.

"a- apa maksud eomma? Ayo kita pergi bersama huks huks" Jaejoong segera masuk kamar dan mengepak semua bajunya dan masuk kekamar eommanya untuk mengepak barang-barang eommanya.

Cukup lama membereskan baju-baju dan beberapa barang berharga yang menjadi kenang-kenangan mereka dengan Mr Kim, appa Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Jaejoong baru saja selesai membereskan barang-barangnya lalu membawa koper-koper miliknya dan eomma nya keluar dari pintu kamar. Dapat dilihatnya Junsu yang sudah datang dari membeli makanan saat eommanya datang dari luar kota.

Namun, Jaejoong merasa heran dengan pandangan Junsu yang tak juga beralih dari sesuatu yang membuat Jaejoong penassaran.

"Junsu? Ap-" belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan kata-katanya, kini matanya ikut terpaku pada tubuh eommanya yang telah lebih dulu menjadi objek penglihatan Junsu.

"Jae hyung-"

"Eo- EOMMMAAAAAAAAA huks huks huks"

Musnah sudah harapan Jaejoong untuk memulai hidup baru bersama eommanya. Eomma nya telah tergantung disalah satu lampu, dengan tali yang melilit lehernya.

.

.

.

Semenjak saat itu, Jaejoong hidup susah payah dikota kelahirannya di Chungnam. Meskipun kadang Junsu datang menjenguknya, tapi Jaejoong tak lantas berharap terus mendapat bantuan dari Jaejoong.

Hyunjoong? Jangan tanya lagi. Hatinya terlalu sakit saat berkali-kali menerima penolakkan Jaejoong untuk menikah dengannya. Akhirnya, Hyunjoong pindah ke Jepang demi melupakan Jaejoong yang telah menghancurkan harapan-harapan semu nya saat menjalin cinta dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memutuskan menjadi single parent. Apalagi saat usaha restoran yang dibangunnya dari awal hanya berupa kedai kecil itu kini sukses. Setidaknya hasilnya cukupuntuk membiayai kebutuhannya dan Changmin.

Sebenarnya, Jaejoong sangat ingin membayar semua hutangnya pada Junsu saat melahirkan Changmin, dan modalnya membuka kedai yang juga dipinjamkan oleh Junsu. Namun pria imut yang telah menjadi dokter itu tak rela jika Jaejoong harus membayar hutangnya.

Saat itu, tekad seorang Kim Jaejoong hanyalah "Buktikan pada JUNG YUNHO, kalau dia tetap bisa hidup tanpa uang dan tanggung jawab darinya". Tak mudah memang, tapi saat melihat Changmin mungilnya, rasanya semua kesulitan itu menjadi begitu mudah dilewati.

FLASHBACK OFF

.

.

.

"Maaf nyonya. Saya rasa anda salah orang" dengan cepat Jaejoong menghempaskan tangan Mrs Jung yang merengkuh tubuhnya erat.

"Andwae! Joongie…. Ada yang ingin menemuimu" lirih Mrs Jung.

"Jika itu anak anda, aku ti-"

"kau hanya akan melihat namanya dipemakaman" ujar Ahra yang tak tahan dengan sikap Jaejoong yang tampak begitu dendam dengan keluarga Jung. Apalagi saat dia dengan kasar menepis pelukan Mrs Jung. Hingga kini, Jaejoong yang baru bisa mencerna omongan Ahra, terdiam ditempat.

"Mak maksudnu?"

Air mata Jaejoong mengalir begitu saja membasahi pipinya yang tampak tirus karena giat bekerja dan mengurus Changmin seorang diri itu.

**Seorang namja yang selalu berada disamping Jaejoong kini tengah mencoba menghapus air mata orang yang dicintainya itu. Walau dia tahu, sampai kapanpun, dia tak akan bisa menyentuh wajah putih bersihyang mulai sembab 'lagi' itu.**

TBC …..

Chap 8, 9, dan 10 akan diungkap semua yang terjadi pada Yunho.

Ch 10 end.

Semoga kalian masih tertarik dengan cerita yang pastinya happy end(?) ini. Setidaknya kebenaran terungkap.


	8. Chapter 8

**I Know I Just Your Partner Sex**

**Chapter 7 'previous'**

"Jika itu anak anda, aku ti-"

"kau hanya akan melihat namanya dipemakaman" ujar Ahra yang tak tahan dengan sikap Jaejoong yang tampak begitu dendam dengan keluarga Jung. Apalagi saat dia dengan kasar menepis pelukan Mrs Jung. Hingga kini, Jaejoong yang baru bisa mencerna omongan Ahra, terdiam ditempat.

"Mak- maksudmu?"

.

.

.

**Chapter 8**

**Cast:**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**And Others Cast**

**Warning**

**Yaoi/BL**

**NC 17+**

**MPREG**

**Under 17, go away please….**

**DLDR**

**RNR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mrs Jung membawa Jaejoong ke ruangan rahasia Yunho. Pasalnya Jaejoong tak mau pergi ke pemakaman Yunho. Kini terbukalah ruangan rahasia Yunho dan terpampang jelaslah semua yang ada diruangan itu. tanpa Jaejoong sadari, Mrs Jung telah meninggalkannya sendiri diruangan rahasia dalam kamar Yunho itu.

Jaejoong yang terpaku dengan isi ruangan itu tak lagi peduli dia sendiri atau dengan siapapun. Pandangannya focus pada foto-foto dirinya sendiri yang dipajang dihampir semua permukaan dinding. Foto-foto sejak dia berumur 8 tahun sampai foto-foto telanjangnya yang hanya diketahui Mrs Jung saja.

"Apa kau gila Yun? Kau psycho Yun? Eoh?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang pastinya tak disadarinya ada disekitarnya.

Ditelusurinya tiap foto itu, dan akhirnya Jaejoong sadar, eommanya benar. Bahkan Yunho terlalu sering melihatnya. Namun dia tak pernah sekalipun melihat Yunho sebelum kejadian yang telah merenggut semua kebahagiaannya itu. awal kehancurannya ditangan seorang Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong dapat melihat bekas coretan dan goresan-goresan akibat benda tajam dibeberapa fotonya.

NYUT

Bahkan Jaejoong bisa melihat tulisan tangan Yunho. Sakit, hatinya ngilu saat melihat tulisan dengan spidol merah itu.

**KIM JAEJOONG**

**I WANT YOU DIE**

Cukup. Cukup. Dia tak ingin melihat lagi. terlalu banyak coretan kematian untuk Jaejoong disana.

"Wae Yun? Apa salahku Yun? WAE?" pekik Jaejoong histeris saat melihat tulisan tulisan yang ditujukan kepadanya itu.

Dengan langkah terseret karena lemas, Jaejoong berusaha keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun saat tangannya menggapai meja untuk menahan berat tubuhnya, dia malah menjatuhkan sebuah journal hitam yang tergembok.

Entah firasat atau apa, Jaejoong yakin journal itu milik Yunho, karena ruangan rahasia ini juga milik Yunho. Dengan tertatih, dipeluknya journal itu, tak peduli dia akan bisa membukanya atau tidak. Pasalnya kuncinya hanya Yunho yang tahu dimana.

Saat Jaejoong menekan tombol close dan pintu ruangan itu tertutup, tanpa sadar, Jaejoong telah melewatkan sesuatu. Didalam ruangan itu, seorang namja tengah melihat sebuah foto Jaejoong yang tengah tertidur. Foto itu terlihat masih bergantung digantungan pengering tinta foto. Terdapat tulisan didalam foto itu. tulisan yang tak akan terhapus, karena sepertinya tulisan itu ditulis langsung dengan editan computer.

Namja yang tengah tersenyum miris melihat foto itu, melapalkan satu kata yang sampai kapanpun tak akan bisa didengar oleh seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"**Saranghae**"

.

.

.

"Joongie! Kau kenapa? Kau kaget melihatnya? Gwaencana?" panic Mrs Jung yang tengah menghidangkan makanan untuk Jaejoong dan dirinya. Bohong jika dia tidak tahu penyebab Jaejoong melemas begitu. 'kebenaran sedikit demi sedikit akan terungkap. Bantulah orang yang kau cintai mengerti Yun' bati Mrs Jung saat melihat Jaejoong langsung mencelos pergi keluar dari mansion besarnya yang hanya diisi oleh Mrs Jung dan para maid nya.

"Mianhae, aku harus pergi bekerja dan menjemput anakku" Jaejoong pun menghilang dibalik pintu.

Kini tinggallah Mrs Jung yang meratapi masa tuanya tanpa suami dan anak yang dicintainya. Kemana suaminya? Biarkan rahasia itu terungkap dulu, dan kalian akan mengerti, kemana sosok Mr Jung yang tersohor itu.

CUP

Sebuah kecupan mendarat dipipi tirus Mrs Jung. Dan dia hanya memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan pelukan yang membuatnya tak berhenti menyesali ketidak tahuannya selama ini.

"Yeobo, Yunnie, bogoshippeo" air mata nya pun jatuh bersamaan dengan menghilangnya pelukan itu, saat dia membuka matanya dan menyadari tak ada siapapun.

.

.

.

Terlihat 2 orang namja yang bisa dibilang salah satunya terlihat seperti yeoja, dikarenakan rambut panjangnya. Mereka tengah duduk di 1 meja yang sama di restoran namja cantik yang seperti yeoja itu. Ya, ini restoran Kim Jaejoong dan namja satunya lagi adalah Kim Junsu.

"Mwo? Mereka menemuimu hyung?" pekik Junsu tak suka saat Jaejoong muram, dan itu semua karena keluarga Jung.

"Ne. Hiks hiks aku bingung Su. Appa Minnie Su, di- dia hiks dia telah meninggal Su. Huks huks a- aku- hiks hiks" Jaejoong tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan kata-kata nya.

Sedangkan Junsu hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang karena cukup kaget mendengar berita kematian seorang yang sangat dibencinya karena telah menghancurkan kebahagiaan sahabatnya itu. Entah kenapa, Junsu merasa bingung juga atas rentetan kejadian-kejadian yang menimpa Jaejoong. Pasalnya semenjak berita pernikahan Yunho yang tak ditayangkan di media manapun, semenjak saat itu pula keluarga Jung seperti menghilang ditelan bumi. Bahkan tak ada 1 media pun yang memberitakan perihal keluarga kaya itu.

"Hyung… tenanglah. Bukankah masih ada aku dan Changmin?" Junsu mendekatkan kursinya dengan Jaejoong dan dipeluknya tubuh ringkih Jaejoong masih bergetar karena menangis itu.

"Su-ie hiks a- aku-"

"A- apa kau masih mencintainya hyung?" tanya Junsu ragu-ragu. Sungguh, dia terlalu berharap Jaejoong akan melupakan Yunho. Namun, terselip keeraguan bahwa Jaejoong akan dengan mudah melupakan Yunho yang jelas-jelas sudah menyakitinya itu.

"Aku juga tidak tidak tahu Su. Tapi, hatiku sakit mengetahuinya. Akh aku benci diriku sendiri Su hiks. Dari dulu, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku mencintai orang gila seperti itu. Bahkan aku hampir mati karenanya, tapi aku masih mencintainya, bahkan semakin mencintainya. Mungkin, aku yang gila Su akh sakit huks huks sakit Su huks huks aku tidak tahan huks huks" Jaejoong memukul dadanya sekeras mungkin dalam pelukan Junsu.

"Hyung, jangan begini! Kau juga membuatku sakit jika begini hiks hiks. Cukup aku kehilangan Kim Ahjumma. Aku tak akan rela jika kau menghilang hyung. Jadi, hentikan kegilaan ini. Biarkan dia hidup dengan tenang disana hyung. Meski jujur, aku berharap dia tak akan keluar dari neraka yang paling terkutuk disana hyung. Aku membencinya hyung huks huks"

Jaejoong hanya bisa menangis mendengar penuturan Junsu. Sungguh hatinya sakit. Seburuk apapun do'a nya untuk Yunho. Tapi, selalu terselip do'a yang baik disana. Hati nya selalu berlawanan dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Itulah yang membuat ngilu dihatinya.

Kini keduanya sibuk menangisi semua kepedihan yang mereka rasakan. Rasanya untuk berhenti menangis saja sulit, apalagi tersenyum. Tuluskah senyum mereka selama ini?

.

.

.

Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena eomma nya tak juga datang menjemputnya. Pasalnya, bukan kali ini saja Jaejoong telat menjemputnya, kesibukannya terkadang membuatnya melupakan kalau dia punya anak yang matanya sipit seperti Appa nya. Boleh dibilang, kadang ucapan kasar yang Jaejoong tujukan pada Changmin bukanlah sebuah candaan. Dia hanya akan mengatakan itu bercanda, jika Changmin menangis. Entahlah, matanya, kulitnya, ahhh terselip perasaan tak suka saat melihat Yunho diwajah Changmin.

"Eomma lama sekali! huftz!" kesalnya.

"menunggu eomma mu yang cantik itu lagi, eoh?" ujar sosok yang begitu nyata dipandangan Changmin itu.

"Ne. Minnie juga kesal sama Appa. Appa Cuma datang, tapi tidak mau mengantar Minnie pulang. huftz" Changmin melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, tanda bahwa dia sangat kesal.

"Appa kan tidak punya mobil seperti eomma mu. Kenapa Minnie jadi marah sama Appa? Memangnya Minnie mau jalan kaki sampai kerumah? Huftz" sosok itu malah berkacak pinggang melihat anaknya merajuk begitu.

Changmin yang melihat Appa nya berkacak pinggang menciut seketika. Wajahnya mulai mencebik, pertanda ia akan menangis. Melihat Changmin yang akan menangis, dengan cepat sosok itu membuat tumpukkan pasir yang membentuk sebuah bangunan. Dia tahu kalau Changmin adalah anak yang suka melihat hal-hal baru yang menarik.

Benar saja, wajah Changmin menjadi melongok mencuri lihat apa yang tengah dibangun sosok itu dengan pasir? Tapi saat sosok itu melihat Changmin, dengan sombongnya, Changmin menolehkan wajahnya kearah lain dan kembali lagi dengan tangan yang melipat didepan dada.

'setidaknya Minnie tidak menangis. Kasihan Boojae jika harus menenangkan Minnie agar dia tidak menangis, padahal Boojae juga sangat lelah bekerja' sosok itu hanya tersenyum menatap sikap angkuh itu. Seperti melihat diri sendiri.

"Minnie sayang Appa?" tanya sosok itu tiba-tiba dengan tatapan lembutnya, sambil tangannya mengelus pipi gembil dan rambut halus Changmin.

"Anniyo!" sungut Changmin.

"Jeongmalyo?" sosok itu tersenyum lirih. "kalau Minnie tidak sayang Appa, berarti Appa tidak perlu menemui Minnie lagi. Hmmm. Minnie harus tahu, Appa sangat menyayangi Minnie" tapi, sepertinya Changmin masih marah dan tidak peduli pada omongan sosok itu.

"Minnie! Mianhae"

SIUUUUUUUUUUNG

Suara angin berdius bersamaan dengan menghilangnya sosok itu.

"emm…. Minnie maafin Appa tap-" dan dalam sekejap mata bening Changmin mengeluarkan air matanya. Sosok yang dipanggilnya Appa itu menghilang lagi. Tepat, ketika dia mulai mengerti ucapan sosok itu dan menoleh kearah sosok itu. Namun kali ini Changmin belajar lagi, bahwa dia harus bisa memaafkan Appa nya dengan cepat, sebelum Appa nya perggi lagi meninggalkannya sendirian.

"MINIIE!" teriak Jaejoong yang tengah berjalan menuju Changmin.

"EOMMA!" teriak Changmin balik. Dan dengan cepat dia berlari dan Jaejoong pun mengangkat tubuh gembil anaknya itu.

Jaejoong dengan cepat membawa Changmin ke mobil dan mereka pun pulang kerumah setelah sebelumnya sempat singgah ke took es krim, sebagai permintaan maaf Jaejoong pada Changmin yang tampak lesu. Jaejoong berpikir, mungkin Changmin sedang marah karena dia terlambat menjemput lagi.

Tak tahu kah kau Jaejoong? Jika dia marah padamu, tak mungkin dia berlari memelukmu dan menerima es krim mu.

Setelah sampai dikamar Changmin dan Changmin masih terlihat tak bersemangat begitu, Jaejoong mulai khawatir, dia takut anaknya yang hyperactive itu sakit atau terluka.

"Minnie wae?" tanya Jaejoong sambil melepaskan sepatu dan tas Changmin lalu menaruhnya ditempat seharusnya.

"Eomma. Minnie ingin tanya sesuatu boleh?" mata Changmin mengerjap lucu, membuat Jaejoong tak tahan untuk tidak mencium anaknya yang menggemaskan itu.

"anak eomma ingin tanya apa, hmm?"

"Eomma, Minnie ingin bertemu Appa. Appa tadi marah dan menghilang hiks hiks" tangis Changmin pun pecah. Jaejoong tak kalah kaget saat mendengar penuturan Changmin. Serasa ada bongkahan batu besar menghantam kepalanya.

'apa ini? Kenapa rasanya Yunho ada disini?' Jaejoong cepat-cepat membuang pikiran bodohnya.

"Minnie... Appa Minnie itu sedang sibuk kerja di luar negri, makanya tidak bisa bertemu Minnie. Bagaimana mungkin tadi Minnie melihat Appa. Eomma saja sudah lama tak bertemu Appa. Minnie jangan bohong, ne!. sekarang kita mandi, terus makan dan main"

"EOMMA!" Changmin sudah pandai memberontak eoh?

"Minnie?"

"Minnie tidak bohong. Minnie benar-benar sering bertemu Appa saat eomma tidak dirumah. Eomma yang bohong. Appa ada, tapi eomma menyembunyikannya dari Minnie! Eomma pembohong!"

"MINNIE! SIAPA YANG MENGAJARIMU UNTUK BERANI BICARA SEPERTI ITU? HAH?"

"EOMMA YANG MENGAJARI MINNIE!"

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang.

"dengar! Kali ini kau keterlaluan Minnie. Eomma akan menghukummu. Kau! Jangan harap bisa keluar kamar dan bermain dengan Kyunnie. Eomma kecewa padamu. Eomma menyesal MELAHIRKAN DAN MEMBESARKANMU!"

CKLEK

Jaejoong mengunci Changmin sendirian dikamar. Dia menarik nafas panjang mengontrol emosinya sendiri. Emosi telah menguasai pikirannya sehingga dia berhasil membuat anak yang dikurungnya dalam kamar itu kaku tak bergerak. Tatapan anak itu kosong dan masih berdiri tanpa berniat dudukatau melakukan apapun. Tubuhnya terlalu kelu. Dia ingin menangis, tapi dia tak ingin melanggar perintah Appanya yang selalu bilang kalau "namja tak boleh menangis keras. Cukup menangis sendiri saja. Kecuali merengek. Hee" ucapan Appa nya terngiang ditelinganya.

Changmin menutup matanya rapat, lalu sosok itu datang lagi dan memeluknya erat. seolah tak ingin tubuh mungil itu bergetar dan jatuh begitu saja. Sosok itu akan selalu bersedia memberikan kekuatan pada namja 5 tahun itu.

"Uljimma ne~~ eomma hanya sedang lelah. Minnie juga tidak salah, jadi jangan menangis ne. Appa akan bersama Minnie disini. Minnie jangan takut ne"

"huks huks Minnie tidak bohong. Minnie tidak pernah bohong huks huks"

"Ne ara ara. Apa tahu. Ayo kita mandi lalu kita main. Yeaaaaaaaayyy" pekik sosok itu girang, membuat Changmin melongok menatapnya yang aneh sendiri.

'Aigooo… leluconku gagal terus, huftz' batin sosok itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk merenung dimeja kerjanya. Matanya terus menatap journal milik Yunho yang sempat diambilnya diruang rahasia itu. dia sangat ingin membuka journal itu. Tapi dia takut. Takut hatinya semakin sakit setelah membaca isi hati Yunho. Yang dia tahu, Yunho begitu ingin menghancurkaannya sampai ketulang-tulang. Bahkan sakit yang ditorehkan Yunho belum juga hilang.

Namun, karena rasa penasarannya yang begitu besar. Akhirnya Jaejoong mengambil palu dan memecahkan gembok yang mengunci journal itu. dengan tangan yang bergetar, akhirnya Jaejoong bisa melihat lembaran pertama journal seorang Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong dapat melihat dengan jelas foto Yunho dan Ahra yang menjadi awal halaman dalam journal itu. sepertinya foto itu diambil ketika mereka lulus dari Junior High. Sakit. Air mata itu pun jatuh lagi.

**Aigooo…**

**Aku bingung ingin menulis apa. Jujur saja, rasanya aneh diberi hadiah berupa journal harian dihari jadiannya aku dengan Ahra.**

**Aku sangat senang karena akhirnya aku bisa mengatakan isi hatiku yang sebenarnya.**

**Kukira aku akan ditolak dihari kelulusan Junior High ini. Tapi… aku diterima! YEAAAAAAAAAAYYYY**

**Go Ahra! Saranghae!**

Ahh.. rasanya Jaejoong ingin segera menutup journal itu. Tapi dengan segenap kesakitan hatinya, dia masih saja memberanikan diri membuka halaman selanjutnya.

**Aku bingung…**

**Beberapa minggu ini, kepalaku sering ngilu sendiri.**

**Emmm… bodohnya aku bicara pada journal. Hmmm**

**Tapi, mungkin aku akan memeriksakan nya ke dokter keluarga.**

**YAK! kenapa aku masih bicara padamu Journal keren?**

**Heee…**

"babo! Apa dia pikir itu lucu?" sungut Jaejoong. Padahal sangat jelas sekali bahwa senyum itu terukir indah diwajahnya. Setidaknya dia sedikit demi sedikit tahu, Yunho itu orang yang seperti apa.

**Meningitis.**

**Micheo! Bagaimana bisa aku terserang meaningitis?**

**Aku tidak percaya.**

**Mungkin aku harus periksa pada dokter lain lagi. Awas saja kalau pak Lee, dokter pribadi keluarga ku itu sampai membocorkannya pada yang lain.**

**Kupastikan dia akan menikah dengan nenek lampir.**

**Pokoknya tidak mungkin aku terkena meaningitis.**

**Aku masih 16 tahun. Aku yakin, tidak mungkin ada virus yang masuk ketubuhku. Bukankah keluarga ku sangat gila akan ke-steril an?.**

**Akh.. aku akan periksa lagi. IYA HARUS!**

Jaejoong memang tahu apa itu Meaningitis. Tapi, dia hanya tahu kalau penyakit itu mempengaruhi otak. Selebihnya dia kurang tahu. Dengan cepat Jaejoong membuka laptonya dan langsung membuka google untuk mencari apa itu "Meaningitis"

**Meaningitis adalah radang selaput pelindung saraf pusat. Penyakit ini dapat disebabkan oleh mikroorganisme, luka fisik, kanker, atau obat-obatan tertentu. Meaningitis adalah penyakit serius karena letaknya sangat dekat dengan otak dan tulang belakang, sehingga dapat menyebabkan kerusakkan kendali gerak, pikiran bahkan kematian.**

Setelah sedikit membaca tentang meaningitis, Jaejoong sedikit curiga dengan sikap Yunho selama ini. 'Apakah penyakit ini yang membuat Yunho memiliki perilaku ganda? Terkadang baik, terkadang seperti orang gila, terkadang diam, terkadang ahhh aku bingung. Ini tentang pikiran. Kemungkinan benar' batin Jaejoong.

**Dokter bilang penyakitku ini kemungkinan disebabkan oleh bakteri dan virus yang masuk bersamaan dengan aliran darah yang mengalir saat aku mengalami luka dikepala atau di daerah bagian tubuhku?**

**Micheo! Semua orang pasti pernah jatuh dan berdarah.**

**Dokter itu bilang virus itu sudah lama bersemayam dalam tubuhku? Bahkan kemungkinan 6 tahun yang lalu?**

**Maksudnya saat aku masih berumur 10 tahun, begitu?**

**Waktu aku berumur 10 tahun?**

**Aku memang pernah mengalami pendarahan diotak, tapi apa mungkin karena itu?**

**Kalau benar, berarti… Ya, anak bodoh itu harus bertanggung jawab.**

**Dia yang membuatku terserang penyakit bodoh ini.**

**Tidak! Kenapa harus disaat aku sangat-sangat ingin bahagia kaena mengenal cinta?**

**Ahra ya! Apa kau akan sedih jika aku pergi nanti?**

**Kau tenang saja, ne! Yang membuatku begini, maka dia juga harus merasakan sakitnya. Dengan cara apapun. Aku akan membalas anak bodoh itu.**

**ARRGGHH BRENGSEK!**

Jaejoong tahu. Ahhh… katakana dia terlalu tahu bahwa Yunho mencintai Ahra. Jadi, dia hanya hanya bisa menerima saja jika Yunho begitu mencintai Ahra. Bahkan Yunho tak bisa meninggalkan Ahra hanya untuk bersamanya saat dia meminta. "BABO! Mana mungkin Yunho mencintaimu yang murahan ini Jae!' batinnya lagi dengan air mata yang tampaknya tak akan berhenti mengalir.

.

.

.

"Appa… Minnie lapar" seru Changmin yang baru saja selesai mandi. Tentu saja bersama Appanya.

"eumm.. Appa juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana Minnie. Minnie tidur saja dulu, ne! semoga eomma akan membukakan pintu untuk Minnie dengan cepat"

"eum" angguk Changmin pasrah.

.

.

.

**Tidak! Aku dimana? Kenapa aku ada ditengah jalan begini? Dan, boneka gajah? Kenapa ada dipelukkan ku?**

"**YAK! Kembalikan bonekaku!" dapat kulihat seorang namja yang sedikit lebih tinggi dariku itu berlari kearahku dan menatapku tajam.**

"**Ini punya Joongie! Huweeeee" tidak! Kenapa aku menangis? Demi Tuhan aku tidak mengerti. Tapi, wajah namja yang berlari mengejarku itu seperti pernah kulihat.**

"**YAK ANAK NAKAL!"**

**PLAK**

** Tidak! Appa menampar keras anak itu. Ada apa ini? Dan kenapa aku terus menangis. Tunggu, kejadian ini. OMO! Ini wajahku saat aku masih berumur 8 tahun. Wajahku dicermin ini?**

"**Yak! orang tua bodoh! Anakmu mengambil bonekaku!" pekik namja yang pastinya lebih kecil dari Appa ku itu.**

"**MWO? Anak kurang ajar. Apa kau tidak diajarkan sopan santun oleh orang tuamu hah?" Appa JANGAN!**

**PLAK**

"**AKHH!"**

**BRUK**

** Tidak! A- Appa menampar anak itu hingga dia terjatuh dan kepalanya membentur batu besar dijalan ini?**

**Appa terlihat kaget saat melihat darah mengalir deras dari kepala anak itu. entah kenapa kakiku ingin mendekati namja malang itu, dengan takut-takut kulihat wajah namja itu.**

**DIA?**

SPLASH

"YUNHO! Hosh hos hosh" Jaejoong terbangun dari mimpinya. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa mimpi buruk itu datang begitu saja. Dia masih sangat ingat kejadian yang bila dihitung sekarang sudah terjadi 17 tahun yang lalu itu.

Dia baru sadar kalau dia tertidur saat tengah membaca journal Yunho. Dan kali ini Jaejoong tertarik dengan halaman berikutnya.

**Menarik!**

**Dengan mudah aku membunuh tua Bangka Kim itu. Kecelakaan?**

**Bodoh kalian semua. Itu adalah perbuatanku. Aku telah membunuh Pak Kim supir baru kami.**

**Kalian harus tahu, dia yang telah memukulku dulu dan membuatku terluka dan terkena penyakit bodoh ini.**

**Kim ahjumma! Aku senang saat kau membawa anakmu kerumah. Anak mu namja, tapi sangat cantik.**

**Dan, akan kupastikan, dia akan mati ditanganku.**

**Tapi, mungkin aku harus bersenang-senang dengan tubuh indahnya dulu.**

**Bagaimana Ahjumma, kau pasti akan senang. Mungkin aku akan memulainya setelah kelulusan anakmu?**

**Kim Jaejoong! Ini semua salahmu. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku.**

**Kau merenggut kebahagiaanku, maka biarkan aku merenggut kebahagiaan eomma mu yang tak mengerti apa-apa itu.**

**I WANT YOU DIE !**

Jaejoong dengan bersimbah air mata langsung berlari menuju kamar Changmin. Hatinya sakit sekali. dia tak pernah menyangka jika Yunho lah yang telah membunuh Appa nya. Dan Jaejoong benar-benar tak menyangka jika dial ah penyebab meninggalnya seorang Jung Yunho.

Benarkah?

Apa Yunho sudah meninggal?

Ironis. Kenapa Jaejoong tak mengenal Yunho sedikitpun. Perih. Kenapa dia begitu mencintai Jung Yunho?

Dengan perasaan yang begitu nyeri dan ngilu disaat bersamaan, Jaejoong semakin pilu saat melihat wajah malaikat Changmin yang tengah tertidur diatas kasurnya. Dengan pelan, didekapnya Changmin yang sedikit terganggu akan tindakan Jaejoong, namun sepertinya Changmin tidak sedang ingin terbangun. Bibir mungil itu kini malah tersenyum lembut meski tengah tertidur. Sepertinya dia sangat senang eoh?

Jaejoong menangis tersedu-sedu membaca ungkapan hati Yunho yang begitu ingin menghancurkannya. Changmin tersenyum hangat, kenapa? Kenapa sepertinya ada sosok yang tengah tidur memeluk Changmin dengan damainya? Terkadang dielusnya punggung tangan Jaejoong yang meremas baju Changmin erat.

'Hari ini,kedua orang yang kucintai menangis. Tapi, terlalu sulit menenangkan yang sedang menangis kini. Bahkan aku ikut terluka. Kenapa begitu sulit?' batin sosok itu.

TBC ….

Chap depan Seobie ungkapkan perasaan Yunho.

Entah dia mencintai Jaejoong atau Ahra, semua di chap depan.

Ahhh…. tentang Yunho yang mati atau tidak. akan terungkap di chap akhir. Namun hanya sekilas. Jadi, reader jangan ngamuk ya nanti. Apapun yang terjadi, itu sudah keputusan seorang Seobie.

#plak

Heee… review ne! ….

Btw, ini Chap paling panjang… demi mengejar chap depan. Demi reader yang minta panjang juga.

Aigooo….


	9. Chapter 9

**I Know I Just Your Partner Sex**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mau curhat dikit**

**Boleh?**

**Tolong ya yang pernah ngebash author manapun, tolong hentikan kelakuan kalian yang hanya membuat author itu ampe down… kritik boleh, tapi jangan berkata kasar and udah kaya tukang todong aja… kalau mau ngebash, ngebash disini aja, saya terima dengan senang hati….**

**Saya begini karena salah satu author yang sering saya fav ceritanya malah pergi lagi dari ffn gara-gara ngebaca bash yang membuat dia merasa ffn itu kultur nya ga baik n selalu rusuh… aigooo… tolong, jangan ampe ffn sepi nanti… huks huks….**

**Wahai author2 yang masih setia dengan ffn, tolong jangan tinggalkan ffn lagi…. jangan membuat ffn kesepian dan merindukan kalian. Mungkin ada reader yang terima2 aja lau authornya pindah ke tempat lain karena dia bisa bebas juga baca ff sang author, tapi bagaimana dgn saya? Saya tidak bisa mengeluarkan jati diri saya ditempat lain. **

**Terlalu berbahaya untuk saya. Jujur saja, saya punya fb, twitter, blog, wp ohhh… uadahlah yaa… tapi fb, twitter, blog and wp saya terlalu private, saya sudah terlanjur dikenal normal disana, bukan fujoshi begini. Ok! Katakana saya berkepribadian ganda, tapi itulah saya.**

**Kemaren ada banyak juga temen2 yang minta alamat fb, twitter saya dan segala macamnya. Tapi saya benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak bisa mengatakannya. Itu semua karena image saya disana sangat bisa menimbulkan kehancuran saya jika mereka tahu kalau saya seorang fujoshi dan apalah itu, peccinta gay? Saya ga mau dijauhi karena dibilang gila ga waras dan sebagainya sama teman nyata saya.**

**Mohon, sekali lagi, tolong bekerja sama melestarikan ffn ini. Cerita saya juga pernah dihapus, tapi saya santai saja, itu berarti cerita saya tidak layak, dan pelajaran buat saya biar terus bikin yang bagus dan bagus lagi.**

**Jujur lagi, saya belum pernah di bash, padahal saya juga cinta kritik pedas dan semacamnya, itu berarti kalian cinta saya. Apalagi reader saya selama ini selalu aman dan akur, ohhhh I LOVE YOU SO MUCH ALLL…..**

**#plak**

**#banyak bacot…**

**Chapter 8 'previous'**

**Kim Jaejoong! Ini semua salahmu. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku.**

**Kau merenggut kebahagiaanku, maka biarkan aku merenggut kebahagiaan eomma mu yang tak mengerti apa-apa itu.**

**I WANT YOU DIE !**

.

.

.

**Chapter 9 (chap depan tamat ya)**

**Cast:**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**And Others Cast**

**Warning**

**Yaoi/BL**

**NC 17+**

**MPREG**

**Under 17, go away please….**

**DLDR**

**RNR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya, dilihatnya kamar Changmin yang gelap. 'Ahhh… sudah malam ya?' batinnya dan segera bangun untuk menghidupkan lampu. Namun hal yang membuatnya bingung adalah ketika lampu hidup, dia tak melihat Changmin dimana pun.

"Minnie!" Jaejoong mencari Changmin keluar kamar.

Dengan perasaan was-was Jaejoong mencari Changmin keseluruh penjuru rumah. Dan hatinya langsung lega ketika melihat Changmin tengah duduk dimeja makan, menyantap masakan Jaejoong yang bahkan Jaejoong juga belum menyentuhnya.

Perasaan bersalah menyeruak dalam hatti Jaejoong, bersalah karena membentak Changmin dan mengunci Changmin dikamar bahkan tak peduli anaknya itu sudah makan atau belum. Dengan senyum miris, didekatinya sang buah hati yang menatapnya biasa-biasa saja. Jaejoong duduk disamping Changmin dan mengelus lembut rambut Changmin.

"Minnie maafkan eomma ne?" Jaejoong membersihkan nasi yang menempel diwajah Changmin. "Aigooo Minnie kelaparan, eoh?"

"Eomma! Minnie sedang makan. Bicaranya nanti saja, ne. sebaiknya eomma makan juga" seru Changmin tanpa menatap Jaejoong.

"Ne, Ittadakimaaaaaaaaasu" seru Jaejoong dalam bahasa Jepang.

Keduanya pun sibuk dengan makanan mereka. Sesekali Jaejoong melirik Changmin dan menawari Changmin lauk-lauk yang ada dimeja. Sayangnya, Changmin sudah mengambilnya duluan, tanpa peduli penawaran Jaejoong.

'Kenapa sifatnya begitu mirip?' namun Jaejoong segera menghilangkan pikirannya.

TING TOONG

TING TOONG

"Siapa ya?" Jaejoong segera menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya setelah mendengar suara bell rumah mereka berbunyi. Sedangkan Changmin? Sepertinya anak itu benar-benar kelaparan sampai tak terhitung sudah berapa kali dia mengambil nasi(?)#plak

CKLEK

"Siapa?" seru Jaejoong dengan manisnya setelah membuka pintu rumahnya. Namun mata doe itu langsung membulat sempurna saat melihat tamu yang datang kerumahnya.

"Annyeooong" seru Mrs Jung yang tak menanggapi kekagetan Jaejoong, malah tanpa ragu sedikitpun yeoja yang semakin terlihat kerutan diwajahnya itu masuk kedalam rumah begitu saja, bersamaan bungkusan-bungkusan yang dia bawa.

Jaejoong? Dia terlalu banyak berpikir sepertinya. 'Bagaimana bisa Nyonya Jung tahu rumah kami? Apa selama ini dia terus memata-matai kami?' sekelumit pertanyaan datang dengan sedirinya dikepala Jaejoong.

Jaejoong segera menuju meja makan dimana Changmin berada. Sepertinya dia takut juga kalau Changmin bersama Mrs Jung. Takut tersaingi, eoh?

"Apa haelmoni kenal Minnie? Kenapa membawa mainan sebanyak ini untuk Minnie?" bingung Changmin yang sepertinya acara makannya teralihkan ketika melihat yeoja paruh baya yang tak dikenalnya menyerukan namanya dan memeluknya, ditambah dia membawakan Changmin makanan banyak sekali.

"Aigoo, mulai sekarang Minnie harus tahu kalau Haelmoni ini memang Haelmoni Minnie, arasseo? Makanya Haelmoni bawa mainan bayaaak sekali untuk Minnie"

"Jeongmalyo? Eomma benarkah dia Haelmoni nya Minnie?"

Jaejoong membeku ditempat ketika Changmin menanyainya. Sedangkan Mrs Jung menatap Jaejoong dengan senyum indahnya. Meski masih ada sedikit rasa tak suka ketika Mrs Jung datang semaunya, tapi entah kenapa melihat Mrs Jung yang dipanggil Haelmoni oleh Changmin membuat perasaannya menghangat.

"Ne dia haelmoni mu" jawab Jaejoong tanpa sadar. Bahkan Mrs Jung menatap tak percaya pada Jaejoong. "Haelmoni baru saja pulang dari luar negri karena disuruh Appa mu" Jaejoong langsung duduk didepan Changmin dan Mrs Jung.

"Hah? Eomma! Minnie kan sudah bilang, kalau Appa tidak sedang diluar negri. Kenapa eomma tak percaya pada Minnie?" rengut Changmin yang semakin kesal dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menjadi salah tingkah didepan Mrs Jung.

"Joongie, boleh eomma tidur dengan kalian malam ini?" tanya Mrs Jung ragu. Namun keraguan itu menghilang begitu saja saat melihat anggukan dari Jaejoong.

"Kamar kami hanya 2, jika nyonya ma-"

"eomma"

"eh?"

"jebal panggil aku eomma Joongie"

"Ne eo- eomma" perih, ada sedikit perih dihati Jaejoong saat telah lama bibirnya tak memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan eomma. "eomma bisa tidur dikamar Changmin kalau mau, atau aku tidur dengan Changmin dan eomma dikamarku?"

"Biar eomma tidur dengan Changmin saja"

Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi sepertinya Changmin tak terlalu menghiraukan pembicaraan 2 orang eomma itu. Changmin tampak sibuk bermain sendiri dengan mainannya yang baru.

.

.

.

Sedikit demi sedikit Jaejoong mengerti bahwa tak mungkin dia selamanya memusuhi Mrs Jung yang jelas-jelas tak salah apapun padanya. Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam pada Mrs Jung dan Changmin yang tampak akan tidur, Jaejoong segera melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Dia baru sadar kalau kamarnya masih gelap. Dengan cepat dihidupkannya lampu kamar. Sedikit Jaejoong melirik journal Yunho yang masih terbuka bekas dia baca tadi siang. Jujur dia tak ingin membaca lagi, tapi entah kenapa hatinya selalu memaksa untuk menuju journal itu. Dengan jantung yang terus berdegup kencang, Jaejoong kembali membuka lembaran lain journal itu.

**Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku masih saja ingin menulis di journal ini**

**Apa tujuanku?**

**Entah kenapa suatu hari nanti aku berharap ada yang membuka journal ini**

**Ahhh… kenapa aku seperti orang yang akan mati?**

**Aku benci ini!**

SRAK

**Jaejoong kenapa jadi begini?**

**Tanpa sadar aku malah terlalu sering melihat wajahmu daripada Ahra**

**Bahkan hari ini aku mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Ahra**

**BABO!**

SRAK

**IGE MWOYA?**

**Appa menjodohkanku dengan Ahra karena ternyata orang tua Ahra juga tak tega melihat Ahra sedih setelah kuputuskan?**

**Orang tua kami berteman?**

**Tunggu! Kenapa aku seperti tidak suka begini**

**Bukankah dulu aku mencintainya?**

**Dulu?**

**Kenapa tiba-tiba aku menulis hal aneh begini?**

**Ahhh BABO!**

SRAK

**Aku jadi suka melihat wajahnya saat tidur**

**Kadang perasaan bersalah menyeruak begitu saja**

**Apa yang terjadi padaku?**

**Kenapa aku tak membunuhnya saja?**

**Kenapa aku malah seperti…**

**Kecanduan dengan tubuhnya?**

**Entahlah**

Jaejoong merasa semakin penasaran setelah membaca lembaran-lembaran yang baru dia baca ini. Seperti tengah mengharapkan sesuatu? Entahlah…

**Aku benci!**

**Aku ingin membunuh siapapun yang menghalangiku untuk melihatnya**

**Tapi, mereka tak melakukan kesalahan apapun**

**Lebih baik aku diam**

SRAK

**Kenapa? Kenapa aku melampiaskan kemarahanku pada nya?**

**Tapi, kenapa aku harus berpikir seperti ini?**

**Bukankah memang ini tujuanku?**

**Tapi, tanpa sadar aku terus melanggar perjanjian yang aku buat sendiri**

**Apa ini?**

SRAK

**Sakit kepala ini semakin sering menyerang**

**Bukan sakit seperti biasa**

**Tapi menusuk didalam**

**Dan saat seperti ini, yang kulakukan adalah**

**Mencarinya**

**Dan melampiaskan rasa sakit ini sepenuhnya padanya**

SRAK

**Aku sudah tidak waras**

**Kenapa aku merasakan sakit saat dia menangis karenaku?**

**Untuk apa aku berpikir seperti ini?**

**Tidak!**

**Aku tak boleh kasihan pada orang yang berlagak bak malaikat itu**

**Aku benci**

**Aku benci**

**Tapi…**

**Kenapa aku semakin melihatnya?**

**Bahkan tanpa sadar aku mengatakan pada eomma bahwa aku perlahan akan mencintai Ahra?**

**Aku benar-benar sudah tidak waras**

**Jelas-jelas dulu aku sangat tergila-gila pada Ahra**

**Namja bodoh itu membuat kepalaku semakin sakit!**

SRAK

**Tanpa sadar, aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu**

**Aku menumpahkan air mata ku begitu saja**

**Ditengah rasa sakit dikepalaku dan sakit didalam dadaku saat aku memeluknya erat**

**Untuk apa aku menangis?**

**Bahkan kata-kata itu mulai sering kuucapkan saat dia tidur**

SRAK

**Aku takut**

**Kenapa aku tak bisa lepas darinya?**

**Ini membuat kepalaku semakin sakit**

**A- aku mungkin\**

**Mencintainya?**

Jaejoong tak sanggup lagi menahan gumpalan batu yang terus ditahannya dalam dadanya saat mengartikan maksud Yunho.

SRAK

**Cukup**

**Aku tak sanggup lagi membiarkannya terluka**

**Itu sama dengan aku menyakiti diriku sendiri**

**Aku akan melepaskannya**

**Semoga kau bahagia**

SRAK

**Tidak!**

**Sungguh**

**Aku tak tahu kalau dia adalah Male Pregnant?**

**Selama ini aku memakai pengaman karena tak ingin tertular penyakit**

**Tapi, sungguh kenapa jadi begini?**

**Mianhae Jeongmal Mianhae**

**Baby… maafkan Appa mu yang tak berguna ini, ne? Saranghae**

**Boojaejoongie?**

**Semoga ketika kau bangun, yang kau lihat hanya Hyunjoong Jae**

**Bukan aku**

**Suatu hari nanti, aku akan mengucapkan ribuan terima kasih pada namja baik yang selalu menjagamu itu**

**Saranghaeee\**

**Kim Jaejoong Saranghae**

Jaejoong dengan kasar membalik-balik journal itu, namun tak menemukan tulisan apalagi di journal itu. air mata telah menganak dimatanya membasahi wajahnya. Dadanya sesak, dengan kuat dia menggenggam dan memukul dadanya keras.

Dengan langkah terseok-seok menahan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, Jaejoong membuka kamar Changmin dan entah kebetulan atau apa, Mrs Jung sudah membuka pintu terlebih dahulu dengan maksud ingin mengambil air minum, namun dengan cepat dipeluknya Jaejoong yang hampir terjatuh didepannya itu.

"Joongie kau kenapa?" panic Mrs Jung dengan Jaejoong yang terus meremas piyama Mrs Jung erat.

"ka- katakan padaku dimana Yunho? Di- dimana Yunho?"

"JAE!" pekik Mrs Jung saat Jaejoong dengan elitnya pingsan dipelukannya.

.

.

.

Junsu tengah berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang menjadi tempatnya bekerja 4 tahun terakhir. Tangannya terlihat sibuk mendata passion-pasiennya, hingga tak sadar ada orang yang juga tengah sibuk mencari ruangan tanpa melihat kedepan.

BRUK

"YAK!" seru Junsu yang meringis saat pantatnya menghantam porselen rumah sakit.

"ah, Mianhae. Gwaencana?" Yoochun namja yang menabraknya mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Junsu berdiri. Dan Junsu dengan senang hati menepisnya. Tentunya dia berusaha berdiri sendiri.

"ahh.. anda dokter disini?"

"Ne wae?" ketus Junsu, namun Yoochun hanya tersenyum maklum, apalagi melihat tangan Junsu yang tak lepas dari mengusap pantatnya yang sudah dipastikan sangat sakit itu.

"aku mencari ruangan Kim Kibum yang baru saja melahirkan tadi sore. Apa anda tahu ruangannya?" Yoochun menunjukkan senyum sang cassanova nya. Namun, Junsu malah terlihat menyeringai(?)

"owwhhh… kau hanya perlu lurus dari sini, lalu naik lift ke lantai 3 dan belok kekanan" dan setelah itu Junsu langsung pergi meninggalkan Yoochun yang tampak mengagguk mengerti.

"Gomawo!" seru Yoochun yang pasti masih bisa didengar Junsu yang kini sibuk menahan tawa.

Yoochun mengikuti arahan Junsu, namun ada yang aneh. Lantai 3 terlihat sangat sepi seperti tak ada penghuni. Namun dia masih mengikuti arahan Junsu untuk belok kanan setelah keluar dari lift. Sepertinya kali ini Yoochun harus berteriak ria dan berlari masuk kembali kedalam lift setelah melihat ada banyak sekali bangsal disana yang bertuliskan "KAMAR MAYAT"

"brengsek! Dokter sialan! Apa-apaan dia mengerjai orang seperti itu?"

Yoochun sibuk menggerutu setelah sampai ke lantai 1 kembali, hingga tak sadar jika Siwon sudah dilewatinya.

"YAK JIDAT LEBAR!" seru Siwon yang akhirnya menyadarkan Yoochun.

"YAK!" Yoochun dapat bernafas lega setelah bertemu dengan Siwon.

"Darimana saja?"

"aku dikerjai dokter berpantat bebek. MICHEO!"

"wae?"

"dia mengarahkanku kekamar mayat. Aisssshhh… mana ini sudah malam lagi. Dokter kurang ajar"

"Sudah sudah, mau lihat anakku tidak?"

"OF COURSE! HORSE!"

Dan Siwon hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah Yoochun yang terlihat sangat dewasa, tapi tak juga menikah itu. Padahal dia sudah menjadi pengacara terkenal dan ada ribuan yeoja mengantri untuk cassanova itu, tapi sepertinya tak membuat sang cassanova itu berniat menjalin hubungan serius dengan seseorang.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tampak lusuh saat Mrs Jung menyodorkan makanan kepadanya. Jaejoong tampak lebih parah dari Changmin yang terus menangis ketakutan melihat wajah Jaejoong yang menyeramkan itu.

Ohhh.. keesokkan hari setelah kejadian pingsannya Jaejoong, Mrs Jung sudah menemukan Jaejoong yang lusuh itu. Dan beberapa minggu ini Jaejoong sangat sulit diajak bicara.

"eo- eomma~~~ hiks hiks haelmoni eomma kenapa?" tanya Changmin dengan wajah polosnya yang basah air mata.

"hiks hiks biarkan eomma mu sendiri dulu ne? Changmin berangkat sekolah dengan pak Lee dulu ne. nanti haelmoni yang menjemput Minnie. Sudah jangan menangis ne!" Mrs Jung menghapus air mata Changmin dengan tangannya dan langsung menelpon supir pribadinya untuk mengantarkan Changmin sekolah.

"eung" angguk Changmin dan langsung berlari mengejar Pak Lee yang langsung menggendongnya setelah sebelumnya sempat mencium bibir eomma nya takut-takut.

Mrs Jung tak tahan dengan sikapp Jaejoong yang seperti orang gila, dengan kasar menarik lengan Jaejoong keluar rumah. Dihempaskannya tubuh Jaejoong kedalam mobil dan dibawanya Jaejoong ke sebuah tempat yang mungkin akan membuat Jaejoong semakin frustasi atau tersadar.

.

.

.

BRUK

"eo-eomma kita dimana? A- aku tak mau kesini hiks hiks a- ayo pulang" seru Jaejoong ketakutan saat Mrs Jung menyeretnya ke tanah yangpenuh dengan kuburan. Tepatnya Mrs Jung membawa Jaejoong ke pemakaman. Jaejoong sangat-sangat sadar betul makam siapa yang ada didepannya.

"apa kau ingin terus diam dan menggila? Yunho sudah mati Jae! tidak bisakah kau mengikhlaskannya? Aku juga sakit Jae saat tahu anakku mati. Bahkan suamiku juga meninggal karena kecelakaan setelah mendapat kabar meninggalnya Yunho. Siapa yang lebih sakit Jae? Kita sama-sama kehilangan. Tak bisakah kau perhatikan Changmin yang ketakutan melihatmu yang seperti ORANG GILA BEGINI HAH?" pekik Mrs Jung, hingga Jaejoong fana dan langsung terduduk lemas didepan makam Yunho.

"A- aku yang membunuhnya eomma. A- aku- hiks hiks"

"dia meninggal bukan karena kau Jae. bahkan dia juga sadar bahwa dia mencintaimu Jae. bahkan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya saat dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya adalah namamu Jae. dia mencintaimu dan justru dia tak ingin kau seperti ini makanya dia menyembunyikan semuanya darimu. TIDAK BISAKAH KAU MENGRTI?" Mrs Jung dengan luapan emosinya langsung menangis saat itu juga. Tak tahan, dia pun meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian dimakam Yunho. Dia lebih memilih menunggu Jaejoong dimobil daripada melihat makam Yunho dan suaminya.

Jaejoong dengan perasaan kalutnya, menatap makam Yunho takut-takut. Jelas-jelas saat Ahra mengatakan bahwa dia hanya akan melihat pemakaman Yunho, Jaejoong langsung menolak untuk dibawa ke pemakaman. Dia bahkan selalu mengatakan pada anaknya bahwa Yunho ada di luar negri dan sibuk bekerja, tapi, kenapa malah kenyataan seperti ini yang didapatnya? Kenapa semua orang yang dicintainya pergi meninggalkannya? Sungguh jika boleh memutar waktu dan jika boleh meminta ahhh…. sudahlah semua tak akan kembali. Bangkitlah KIM JAEJOONG!

Jaejoong mendekati makan Yunho dan menyentuh batu nisan orang yang telah menghancurkan semuanya, tetapi ohhhh sungguh bodohnya dia yang begitu mencintai seorang Jung Yunho. Air mata itu jatuh lagi, dengan kuat diremasnya dadanya yang sungguh tak tahu dimana letak ke-ngiluannya.

Hingga sebuah pelukan hangat dari belakang menghentikan tangisnya, dan membuatnya terpaku sesaat. Sosok yang memeluknya itu terlihat tersenyum begitu bahagia, tak ada wajah sedih disana. Semuanya sudah berakhir, tak ada lagi yang disesalinya. Ya, Yunho. Sosok yang beberapa tahun ini tanpa disadarinya telah menemaninya, setidaknya sampai waktunya habis dan Jaejoong mengerti segalanya.

Jaejoong dengan detak jantung yang benar-benar tak terkontrol menoleh kesamping, berusaha melihat siapa yang memberikan pelukan hangat yang sangat familiar itu. pelukan yang tak akan pernah dilupakannya, pelukan yang selalu membuatnya tenang dan melupakan semua kesakitan yang diterimanya.

CHU~~

"Yun?" Jaejoong ingin segera melepas pelukan Yunho ketika Yunho mengecup pipinya, namun tubuhnya benar-benar tak bisa bergerak. Bahkan bisa dibilang Jaejoong juga tak tahu kenapa mulutnya seperti menyebutkan nama Yunho, padahal dia benar-benar kesulitan membuka mulutnya. Apa ini yang kata orang 'SUARA HATI?'

"ada begitu banyak pertanyaan" Yunho tersenyum sambil menumpukan dagunya dibahu Jaejoong. "sekarang semuanya sudah terjawab bukan?" sekali lagi dikecupnya pipi tirus Jaejoong.

"…" jaejoong terpaku menatap wajah Yunho yang semakin bersinar. Jantungnya serasa berhenti ketika melihat senyuman yang rasanya tak pernah didapatinya itu.

"Kadang apa yang kita inginkan, tak pernah terwujud. Kadang juga, hal yang sangat-sangat tak pernah kita harapkan terjadi tanpa bisa kita cegah sedikitpun. Tuhan sangat hebat bukan?" Yunho melepaskan pelukannya, namun Jaejoong tetap tak bisa bergerak dan hanya bisa menatapnya yang berpindah duduk didepannya.

"sekarang aku juga merasakannya. Bagaimana bisa aku mencintai orang yang sangat-sangat aku benci? Dan bagaimana bisa kau mencintai orang yang sangat-sangat tega menghancurkan hidupmu?

Sesuatu terjadi begitu saja. Ketika aku mengatakan iya, banyak yang mengatakan tidak, dan ketika aku mengatakan tidak, justru semuanya mengatakan iya? Apa itu? bisakah kita mengerti? Taka akan ada yang mengerti Boo.

Lalu aku berpikir, 'untuk apa aku peduli? Lebih baik aku menjalaninya saja. Dan Tuhan memang ingin aku berakhir seperti ini. Ahh… Mungkin kita yang berakhir seperti ini.

Apa menurutmu, jika dulu ayahmu tak memukulku, apa aku akan tetap hidup? Tidak Boo~~…. Bahkan jika kau telah menjadi istriku dan kita hidup bahagia, aku akan tetap pergi"

Yunho menyisir rambut Jaejoong yang berantakkan namun tetap halus itu dengan tangannya. Kemudian dicoleknya hidung Jaejoong, hingga mata doe itu mengerjap lucu.

"jadi jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu atas kepergianku. Aku terlalu mencintaimu makanya aku pergi. Dan, apa kau tidak kasihan dengan uri Minnie? Dia sangat kesepian dirumah. Bahkan disekolah dia hanya bermain dengan Kyunnie saja. Itu juga hanya menjahili Kyunnie, ahhh… keduanya sama-sama jahil. Mereka sanagt lucu. Aku bersyukur karena Tuhan memberikanku kesempatan untuk melihat uri Minnie dan mengelus rambutmu dan memelukmu tanpa melihat raut ketakutan diwajahmu"

"Boo, waktuku sudah habis. Aku pergi Boo. Jaga diri baik-baik, katakana pada Minnie bahwa dia memang tidak berbohong. Selama ini aku memang menemaninya dan aku memang Appanya. Katakan padanya, Appanya sangat mencintainya. Katakan padanya agar jangan seperti Appanya. Katakan padanya bahwa Appanya tidak suka melihat wajah cemberut dan menangis nya. Arasseo?"

"Saraghae… Jeongmal Saranghaee Boojaejoongie? Hmmmm Annyeong"

CHU~~~

Dengan erat Yunho memeluk tubuh bergetar itu dan dengan sisa waktu yang masih dimilikinya, dia mencium bibir cherry itu tanpa nafsu sedikitpun. Hanya ada ketulusan disana. Bibir hati yang hanya menempel dibibir cherry yang tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

SPLASH

SYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG

Angin berdius keras masuk kependengaran seorang Kim Jaejoong, seolah menyadarkannya dari kekeluan. Jaejoong dengan segenap ketegarannya hanya bisa meraung-raung sepuasnya setelah kepergian Yunho.

"JUNG YUNHO! SARANGHAE! NADO SARANGHAE huks huks nadoooo" pekiknya dan diiringi tangisnya yang langsung pecah, seolah ingin menghilangkan ke-peka-an hati yang selama ini tersimpan begitu dalam.

.

.

.

"Eomma, mianhae, gomawo, saranghae… Annyeoong" bisik Yunho saat memeluk tubuh eommanya.

SYUUUUUUUUUUUNG

Tangis Mrs Jung pun pecah begitu saja bersamaan dengan angin yang masuk entah lewat mana yang ada dimobilnya.

.

.

.

"Minnie"

"APPA!" Changmin dengan cepat memeluk Yunho yang selalu menemaninya jika Jaejoong terlambat menjemputnya, dan sekarang adalah jam istirahatnya. Yunho dengan sigap memeluk Changmin dengan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Changmin. Dirapikannya rambut Changmin yang terkena angin.

"Minnie, dengarkan Appa ne"

"mwo?"

"mulai sekarang, Minnie harus berjanji akan selalu menunggu eomma tanpa wajah cemberut sedikitpu. Janagn pernah lagi berteriak didepan eomma. Apapun itu membuat eomma sedih, ara?"

"eum" Changmin mengangguk mengiyakan dengan senyum yang terkembang diwajahnya.

"Minnie, Appa sudah harus pergi. Appa tak akan menemani Minnie lagi. Tapi, jika Minnie merindukan Appa, segera minta foto Appa sebanyak-banyaknya pada eomma. Peluk atau cium foto Appa sebanyak yang Minnie mau. Minnie, saranghae jeongmal saranghae"

"nadoo saranghae Appa"

CHU~~~

Changmin mencium pipi Appanya dan Yunho pun mencium kening, pipi, dan hidung anaknya.

"Bye"

"Minnie akan sangat merindukan Appa!"

"ne, annyeong Minnie, jaga eomma mu yang cantik untuk Appa ne!"

"Ne! ANNYEONG!" pekik Changmin bahagia. Tak ada air mata sedikitpun disana. Rasanya dia sudah bahagia dengan pengakuan sang Appa nya. Jadi, dia sudah mengerti.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja berjalan didalam bandara Seoul yang besar itu. Bandara Incheon. Dan sebuah senyum terkembang diwajahnya ketika sebuah kecupan dipipi menghentikan langkahnya.

Go Ahra, dia tersenyum mengetahui kepergian Jung Yunho. Orang yang sempat mencintainya dan dicintainya meski hanya sekejap. Tapi, dia bersyukur mengenal seorang Jung Yunho.

Ahra memutuskan melanjutkan perusahaan Go yang terbengkalai di Jepang, sekaligus mengubur dalam-dalam kisahnya di Seoul menjadi sebuah kenangan yang cukup untuknya saja.

"Annyeong Jung Yunho"

.

.

.

Tangisan masih terasa begitu pekat dipendengaran ketika melihat kedua orang yang masih setia dimakam orang yang mereka cintai. Semoga mereka dengan segera menghentikan tangisannya dan memulai hidup mereka dengan lebih baik.

TBC …

Huwaaaaaaaaaa… Jangan bunuh saya… Aigoooo

Chap depan end, dan kalian yang masih setia dengan ff ini akan menemukan sebuah kejutan.

Hahahaaaaaaaa…

Dan kalian akan kesal berhari-hari karena chap depan… Percaya?

Hahahahaaaaa…..

Jangan lupa review… ^_^"?


	10. Chapter 10

**I Know I Just Your Partner Sex**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Karna banyak yang ngamuk gara-gara typo(s) berhamburan. Jadi Seobie ingatkan, tolong maafkan jika banyak typo**

**Kwkwkwkw**

**Jika tidak mengerti karena typo yang fatal banget, segera laporkan kepihak yang berwajib#eh?**

**Maksud seobie, kasih tahu aja di review heeee…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BIG THANKS TO**

**Semua yang udah review aja ne**

**Sumpah, pengen nulis nama kalian, tapi ga mungkin, itu banyak banget**

**Huwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…. Miaaaaaaann**

**Pokoknya makasih ne….. Thank you very much buat kalian semua yang sudah membuat ff ini menakjubkan**

**Heeee..**

**Awalnya mau bkin ff ni pny review 1000 an gitu, tapi pikir-pikir, tamat di chap 10 aja kayak ff lain yang tamat di chap 10**

**Enak aja litany…. Heeeeee….**

**I LOVE YOU SO MUCH ALL….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9 'previous'**

"Saraghae… Jeongmal Saranghaee Boojaejoongie? Hmmmm Annyeong"

.

.

.

**Chapter 10end**

**Cast:**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**And Others Cast**

**Warning**

**Yaoi/BL**

**NC 17+**

**MPREG**

**Under 17, go away please….**

**DLDR**

**RNR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kematian akan dialami oleh semua ciptaan Tuhan. Lalu kenapa kita harus menyalahi aturan Tuhan? Kenapa harus menangis tidak rela dan sebagainya? Sudah menjadi hokum alam bahwa "setiap yang hidup, pasti akan mati". Mari kita relakan kepergian setiap orang yang kita cintai.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berlari mengejar sang anak yang tampak sendirian menunggunya. Changmin sudah pulang sekolah, dan harus (lagi) menunggu sang eomma datang menjemputnya. Dengan kecepatan tinggi(?), Jaejoong memeluk tubuh mungil Changmin yang hampir saja tumbang kalau saja Jaejoong tidak memeluknya erat.

"YAK! Eomma sessssaaaaaaaak" pekik Changmin yang kesulitan bernafas karena ulah Jaejoong. Dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan layaknya anak kecil, Jaejoong melepas pelukannya ditubuh Changmin.

"Aigooo… kalau sesak dan mati dipelukkan eomma, kau akan masuk surga babo!" seru Jaejoong asal.

"Aissshhhh tidak berubah juga"

"apanya?"

"eomma sangat kekanak-kanakkan!"

"MWO?"

Jaejoong akan menggeplak sayang kepala Changmin, tapi Changmin sudah berlari duluan menjauhinya dan masuk kemobil yang sudah ada Mrs Jung, tentu saja sedari tadi memperhatikan kelakuan 2 orang itu.

"Aigooo, Minnie tidak boleh begitu dengan eomma mu" tegur Mrs Jung ketika Changmin sudah sampai di mobil haelmoninya.

"heee" cengir Changmin.

Jaejoong menatap keatas langit. Seperti tengah mencari sesuatu, tapi apa? Ahhh…

'hey Jung Yunho! Kurasa anak itu memang nakal dari dalam perut, bukan karena kurang kasih sayang dariku. Jung Yunho babo!' batin Jaejoong dengan pipinya yang menggembung. Dengan segera dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk ikut masuk kedalam mobil.

Ya, setelah terlepas dari kekeluannya dipemakaman, Jaejoong segera berlari masuk mobil dan ingin segera menjemput Changmin. Dia benar-benar tak ingin terlambat menjemput Changmin. Terlalu kejam rasanya jika harus terus membiarkan seorang anak menunggunya sendirian disekolahnya. Jaejoong tak ingin menjadi orang tua seperti itu lagi, meski Changmin santai-santai saja karena mengerti dengan kesibukan eommanya.

.

.

.

Yoochun ingin tertawa melihat Siwon yang kesal setengah mati karena wajah anaknya yang tidak mirip sama sekali dengannya. Wajah anaknya benar-benar banyak mengambil wajah Kibum. Ditambah lagi Yoochun tak mau berhenti mengejeknya.

"Bummie, kenapa wajahnya tidak mirip denganku, eoh? Kau tidak selingkuhkan? Awas saja kalau-"

"baboya? Aigoo, memangnya waktu kau merasukiku pertama kali, aku sudah bolong eoh?" geram Kibum yang terus dicurigai Siwon. Mendatangkan tawa renyah dari Yoochun dan kedua orang tua mereka yang kini tengah mencolek-colek anak Sibum dalam kotak bayi.

"Sudahlah, terima saja nasibmu yang tidak memiliki gen yang kuat… kwkwkwk" seru Yoochun.

"Aissshhh…. Aku jadi merindukan Yunho. Kalau saja dia masih ada disini, pasti dia akan membelaku" kenang Siwon. Tak sadarkah ucapannya membuat Yoochun tersenyum miris.

Ya, mereka juga tak menyangka bahwa Yunho akan meninggalkan mereka secepat itu. bahkan seingat Yoochun Yunho pergi tanpa pernah melihat wajah anak yang dilahirkan Jaejoong. Ya, Siwon dan Yoochun tahu apa yang terjadi pada Yunho. Mrs Jung yang menceritakannya pada mereka. seketika ruangan yang tadinya riuh menjadi sepi.

"sudahlah… Yunho pasti sudah tenang disana" tegur Kibum dengan suaranya yang masih lemah akibat operasi Caesar semalam.

"ne, kau benar" seru Yoochun dan diamini pula oleh Siwon.

"aku ke toilet dulu, ne" pamit Yoochun.

"hati-hati masuk kamar mayat lagi" olok Siwon.

"Aissshhhh… aku sudah hafal, jadi kau diam saja!"

.

.

.

Junsu dan para dokter lainnya sedang menunggu dokter baru yang katanya pemilik rumah sakit ini. Tapi sudah setengah jam, dokter itu tak juga datang. 'benar-benar menghambat waktu kerja orang' batin Junsu kesal.

.

.

.

Yoochun keluar dari toilet, dan pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah seorang namja yang sedang mencuci tangan di wastafel, dan namja itu hanya melihat Yoochun sekilas lalu pergi.

Yoochun tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun, matanya masih focus pada namja yang dilihatnya barusan. 'apa aku masuk kamar mayat lagi?' batin Yoochun dengan tubuh yang bergetar karena shock. Perlahan dibacanya papan diatas pintu. 'benar, ini toilet' Yoochun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. 'mungkin aku salah lihat, ini gara-gara Siwon yang menyebut-nyebut namanya' perang batin, dan Yoochun pun pergi menuju ruangan Kibum kembali.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Pintu ruang rapat dibuka, dan tampaklah namja yang membungkuk hormat dengan mulut yang terus mengatakan maaf atas keterlambatannya. Tak sadarkah dia sepasang mata tengah menatapnya shock.

**From: Jaejoong hyung**

**Su, ternyata Yunho benar-benar telah meninggal. Oh ya, nyonya Jung tinggal bersama kami sekarang. Kalau bisa pulang kerja mampir ke rumah ya Su, Kami membuat acara kecil-kecilan dirumah.. heee**

Dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar, Junsu menatap lekat kearah namja yang kini berdiri di depan semua dokter yang telah menunggunya lama.

"Annyeonghaseo… sebelumnya saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan saya. Tadi saya harus ke toilet dulu" sapa namja itu, hingga mendatangkan gelak tawa para dokter yang hadir disana, kecuali Junsu yang masih menatapnya shock.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Jang Yonhoo, tapi tolong panggil saya Dokter U-know, itu terdengar lebih keren" cengirnya. "dan saya adalah pemilik rumah sakit ini, saya akan menggantikan ayah saya yang sudah pension. Bangapseumnidaaaaaaa" serunya dengan senyum mautnya.

'tidak mungkin' batin Junsu.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Jaejoong mengantar Changmin ke sekolah.

"Bye Minnie, eomma akan menjemputmu nanti"

"Neeeee… awas kalau telat lagi"

CHU~~~

"Of course, no" yakin Jaejoong setelah mengecup pipi chubby anaknya itu.

"joaaayooo…hmmm.. eo- eomma" Changmin tak tahu harus berkata apa saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah berlari kearahnya. Tapi, bukan karena Kyuhyun, melainkan namja yang mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa….. Minnie selamatkan aku!" Kyuhyun tampak menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dibelakang Changmin. Sedangkan Changmin hanya bisa terpaku pada namja yang tengah berlari kearah mereka.

Jaejoong tahu Kyuhyun adalah teman terdekat Changmin. Jaejoong juga sempat beberapa kali bertemu eomma Kyuhyun yang sering menjemput Kyuhyun di sekolah ini. Namun, pandangan Jaejoong mengikuti arah pandangan Changmin yang tampak melihat hal yang mengejutkan. Dengan santai Jaejoong membalikkan badannya mencari sesuatu yang menjadi objek pandangan Changmin.

"YAK! Bocah! Ini bekalmu… Aigooo… tunggu hukumanmu dirumah, ne!" seru namja yang mengejar Kyuhyun setelah mencapai tempat mereka sekarang.

"Kyunnie kan sudah bilang ahjusshi, Kyunnie tidak suka sandwich sayur.. huftz" Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal.

"Tapi ini dari eommamu, kau itu sudah kurus begitu masih tidak mau makan sayur. Ya sudah, buat kau saja!" namja itu menyodorkan kotak bekal ketangan Changmin yang masih menatapnya shock.

"Apa ahjussi sangat tampan? Hahahaaaa" tanya Yunho yang merasa diperhatikan begitu lekat oleh Changmin. "Ahjussi pergi dulu, ne… byee"

Chu~~

Namja itu mencium pipi Changmin yang menurutnya sangat chubby itu dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan 2 orang yang shock atas kedatangan dan kepergiannya.

"Ahjusssiiiiiiiiiiiii kenapa aku tidak diciuuuuuuuum?" pekik Kyuhyun yang tak mendapat ciuman dari ahjussi nya itu.

"bye" Changmin mengatakannya pelan, terdengar bergetar.

Jaejoong ternyata mengikuti namja itu, dengan langkah yang sebentar pelan sebentar cepat, Jaejoong akhirnya berhasil mencapai pundak namja itu dengan tangannya.

PUK

Namja itu menoleh ketika merasakan ada yang menepuk pundaknya seolah meminta dia berbalik. Dilihatnya seorang yeoja(?) cantik yang sepertinya dia lihat tadi didekat Kyuhyun.

"Yu- Yunho" ujar Jaejoong serak, suaranya seolah tertahan batu besar di leher. Namja itu tersenyum dan melepaskan tangan Jaejoong dari tubuhnya.

Senyum lebar terpatri diwajah namja itu setelah sempat menyentuh pipi halaus Jaejoong dengan tangannya. Dan setelah itu dia masuk mobil dan pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong setelah mengatakan sesuatu.

"bye cantik"

Jaejoong terpaku ditempatnya, dan hanya bisa menatap kepergian namja itu dengan senyum yang tersungging dibibirnya.

**THE END**

**Apa ini? Ending aneh, gantung, ga asik**

**Kwkwkwkwk**

**Yah, beginilah ending ff saya…. Selalu aneh… heee…..**

**Bye reader tercinta…. Kalau sempat, baca juga ff saya yang lainnya…**

**Review ne… heee….**


	11. Asking for sequel

Maaf sebelumnya karena ini bukan sequel atau apalah itu.

Tapi begini!

Masalahnya Seobie bingung gimana cara bikin sequel yang sesuai dengan keinginan semua reviewer yang hampir 100% minta sequel.

Gini aja! Seobie mau minta saran atau semacamnya tentang sequelnya. Review aja ne!

Atau kalau sempat, Seobie udah ngatur Twitter Seobie dan ngehapus semua photo yang bisa membuat privasi Seobie terganggu. Dan setelah Seobie rasa Twitter Seobie udah aman, sekarang kalian bisa hubungi Seobie di twitter Seobie: MJaeseob.

Buat yang mau minta sequel boleh langsung kasih masukkan di comment atau follow twit Seobie. Pasti di Follback. Jadi tenang aja. Seobie orang ramah kok, pasti yang krim twit ke Seobie, pasti Seobie bales.

Oke! Maaf karena ga bikin sequel. Jadi yang mau sequel, hubungi Seobie di twitter ne. Biar Seobie bisa ngomong langsung ke kalian.

Thanks a lot for all of you.


End file.
